WritHer-Off
by Bensei
Summary: "A jerk and a sex-addict" were the first words crossing her mind to describe the writer she hated so much. Warning n 1: Lesbian relations. Warning n 2: I'm French and I may have made a lot of mistakes while writing this story. Just please forgive me and tell me if there is anything wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Sex and duty

Chapter One: Sex and duty

Her fingers were tapping, over and over again, harder and harder, deeper and deeper inside the blondie's body. The woman was groaning loudly, pressing her crotch against the other girl's hand, her sweaty blond hair spread on the floor and her body arched against the white rug as the orgasm hit her.

"Bangin' on a white carpet almost seems like paradise, yeah?" the dominant one remembered saying to her friend the day she bought it.

Not even waiting for the other girl to make her mind straight – and not even knowing if the girl's brain had really worked before this – she got on her feet, took a cigarette and put it between her full lips. She took a long drag on the nicotine stick while looking at the girl still lying on her floor, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't keep thinking that this was not exactly what she wanted. But, at least, this was not _that_ bad. _If you want to stay away from your work, get laid_.

"Oh, that was something" said the blondie. The other girl laughed while taking another puff on the cig, the ashes tumbling in the ashtray. "It was… unbelievable! Well, I mean I knew what you were capable of but... still!" she added, staring at the brown girl.

"No problem sweetheart" the dark-haired responded when she stubbed out her cigarette. Of course it wasn't a problem. After all, _she_ was the one who took her home, and by looking at the blondie, she certainly knew why she did it: _she has perfect boobs_ , she thought with a sly grin while looking at them.

"And now I know where you get that nickname, Fang" the blondie added by staring at the teeth marks on her thighs with a bright smile. "Can I have one?" she asked, pointing at the cigarettes. Fang vaguely answered and threw the packet in her direction.

At this particular moment, the tanned-woman was lost in her thoughts, despite the other girl still speaking about what a good shag she was. It was like listening to an old song playing on repeat. Every fucking time she had brought a girl, there was lots of groanings, lots of fun and then there was this: The pillow talks. _Huh_. _Just shut up and go home already_.

"Sorry to interrupt sweetheart, but I really got to work, ya see?" Fang said with a faint smile while opening her laptop to make her point. She winked at the girl and added "Already late to hand on my next chapter. If I don't, sure my editor will give me a hard time next time I'll see him."

The girl nodded gently while she was blushing lightly at the wink and grabbed her clothes before she made her way to the bathroom, a pinch of disappointment on her face. Fang laughed while thinking that she would never understand this kind of girl who agreed to fuck on a rug but was too modest to dress in front of her. She shook her head, considering that things couldn't always be completely rational. _Whatever_.

She finally turned her laptop on and tried not to freak out when she saw the date, but couldn't hold some swear words back. The deadline was really close and she had barely written a paragraph. Even though she was used to work on the rush, she felt scared about being broke because of her laziness. And her needs, _of course_. Deeply burried in her thoughts, she almost had a heart attack by hearing the blondie – whom she had totally forgotten – speeking.

"Well, I'm leaving Fang! Hope I'll cross your way someday soon!" The girl winked, mimicing the gesture the tanned-woman had towards her a couple of minutes ago, not slightly receiving the same response as hers before and ducked her head in defeat. Fang mumbled something while the girl was closing the door, not having a care in the world about her at this particular moment.

Out of habit, Fang cracked her knuckles and stood up to get herself a beer and some snacks before staring at her computer again. She filled her mouth with the alcoholic drink and slowly swallowed, taking time to appreciate the feeling of fresh liquid flowing down her throat.

She started to write, hoping for inspiration to finally come:

~ It was almost too late for her. Her time had passed a long time ago but she didn't expect for it to come this way. Not on her own bed, not when she had finally find something ~

She flinched when she heard her phone ringing loudly, almost making her drop the bottle she still had on her left hand. Why was everyone trying to kill her tonight? She knew she wasn't exactly what we commonly called a "good girl" but still, she didn't deserve to die so young.

She reached for her phone and looked at the screen, clearing her throat before answering. "Hey John, how are ya today? Enjoyin' the temperature of this sweet _mois de mai_?". The irony in her tone was clear as crystal. She never loved the man, obviously.

"It's March _and_ it's freezing outside. Another dumb question of yours?" was the harsh answer she got in return.

"Would love if _you_ were dumb" she replied, pretty proud of herself. But the joke seemed less fun when she heard her interlocutor sighed as a sign of despair. "Didn't go out, I'm workin' too hard, ya see?" she tried, not sure the man would buy it _at all_.

"Are you aware that I can follow every fucking movement you do almost instantly? You blink, I know it. You fart, I know it. You bring a girl to your apartment to fuck her all night, _I know it_." he said, insisting on the last three words. "I love internet." he added, to make his point.

" 'See what you mean." She couldn't stop the grunt that came out in the process and bit her lower-lips for a second. "So, what do ya want, Big John-who-tries-to-make-me-feel-like-shit?" she asked, closing her eyes in fear, preparing herself for the worst.

"I just expect you to follow your calendar with attention and bring your ass tomorrow to the conference we planned months ago. But I wasn't expecting you to remember it by yourself. I suppose I'm a false optimistic… Or just realistic?" He responded with an obvious aversion for the woman. This hatred was mutual, for sure.

"Of course I remember Johnny-John." She was almost certain she heard something about "fucking nicknames" but didn't really pay attention to what the so-called Johnny-John was yelling. Indeed, she had totally forgotten about the conference and hadn't prepare a thing for it. It seemed like inprovisation would be appropriate. "Well, 'suppose I'll see ya tomorrow then? Bye JJ!"

Without letting John time to say anything, she hung up and moaned in pain, a hand brushing her face hardly. "Shit" she said while throwing her phone away. She hated conference even more than she hated John. She'd rather spend the day at the bar drinking alcohol and trying to bang almost everything that moved than speak to a crowd drinking her every words like she was a fucking God or whatsoever.

 _I'm really far from an angel, girls. And if I was God, girl's clothes would not even exist. God knows if I prefer them dumb and naked than smart enough to read my books and full of clothes_.

She shook her head, trying to stop thinking about a whole naked-crowd only composed of women. She used her hand to comb her hair and opened another document on her computer to write whatever she would talk about the day after.

She tried to grab her cigarettes mechanically and grumbled, realizing there weren't there since all she caught was just air, and she remembered they were still in her white carpet, waiting for the blondie to smoke them. She stood up and took a few steps in order to reach the pachet, looking at the white ground with a sly grin.

 _Paradise? Yeah, right. More like a fuckin' shitty hell_.


	2. Chapter 2: God's gift

Chapter Two: God's gift

"What the hell?" Fang woke up in a hurry as her alarm rang, slaming it with the palm of her hand the next second. She yawnd and stretched, grouning loudly at the same time since she was slowly remembering why she had to put a _fucking_ alarm clock in the first place. She stood up to head herself towards the bathroom with a drawling gait, thinking that a shower would probably be a brilliant idea for two different reasons: feeling like somebody who was actually alive but also – and mostly – because smelling like flowers and caramel was more conventional that her actual "physical activities perfume". She turned the water on, going under it right after she put her clothes off, her cold skin being warmed up in the process.

Unfortunatly, time was too short for her to experience what she commonly called the " _hot-water-orgasm_ " and this observation made her sigh with despair. If she had to give an explaination about what was exactly this delightful experience she was craving for, she would have done it by saying that _this_ wasn't sexual but that it simply was about the pleasure everyone was experiencing by letting the hot liquid flow down slowly on his body. And, of course, by the time: doing nothing else but enjoying this, even though she could also have done something sexual in the process. _No time for this either_.

After ten little minutes of showering, she got out and could see with a pinch of satisfaction that it was only 10PM, meaning that she had just enough time to prepare herself – physically and psychologicaly – for the ordeal of a lifetime. While looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help it and gave herself a sly grin before she winced at the sight of the marks her partner from the night before had let on her tanned skin: an enormous hyckey at the base of her neck and scratches on her shoulders. "Thank God it's March Johnny-boy!"

She lauged slightly while trying to imagine the expression on her agent's ugly face if he could have seen these nasty scares before she dried herself in a hurry with a green towel, throwing it away the next second without even considering the fact that she could have put it on her completely unoccupied towel rack. She went into her bedroom, heading towards the closet with the aim of finding something appropriate to wear at her _stupid_ conference.

After five minutes, an amout of grunts and a lot of clothes flying through the room, she had finally chosen a black shirt and a blue-jean that was perfectly hugging her butt. She took a deep breath while thinking that it was a real challenge to find something being both formal and sexy – or at least enough appealing to give her fans the urge to rip everything off her body. She went back to her bathroom to put some makeup on just to look less tired and to highlight her green eyes. In order to be perfectly ready for the day, she brushed her wet hair with her own hand, letting her mane in the desorder she always had loved so much, a satsfied grin placing itself on her face.

But all these pleasant feelings quickly vanished as she heard her _lovely_ neighbor turning her music on, playing Ariana Grande's songs for the hundred time. She mumbled, her upper lip raising up in disdain while thinking that her own thoughts was effectivly _written on her lips_.

"Fuckin' music. 'Rather be deaf than hearin' this stupid song again." She frowned in discontentment and rushed inside her livingroom the next second to put her own music on, turning the volume high enough to become deaf. As she was closing her eyes in delight, she could feel her chest moving in rhythm with the bass, the feeling making her moan in pleasure. After a few seconds, she decided that it was time for her to make her way towards her laptop to do something more serious, considering the fact that she had better work a bit if she didn't want to get murder by her agent, her publisher or even her readers. She sat down and cracked her knuckles, her fingers being on the keyboard the next second.

~ It was almost too late for her. Her time had passed a long time ago but she didn't expect for it to come this way. Not on her own bed, not when she had finally find something in this fucking world that wasn't about hearing Ariana Grande all day long.~

She laughed and deleted the words she had just added, reading more carefully what she had written the night before – giving a quick look at the white rug as a recollection. After doing this, she closed her eyes in despair, trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her main character. She brought her right hand to her face and rubbed her forhead, hopping that it would put her mind straight – even though she knew that it had never been _straight_ in the first place anyway.

She cleared her throat and tried to focus. Her character was known as "The boss", head of the most feared gang of all America. She was a strong and cold woman who was able to rob, fuck and kill a person at the same time without having any second thoughts, a thing that the fictional woman had done in the first book that Fang had written in order to become the new leader of the group. _Ruthless_ was the word that described her best.

She had already written three books about this character and she was now wondering what to do in the fourth. She stared at her screen for what seemed to be an eternity, her elbow resting on the table and her forehead on her hand still rubbing it, not doing anything else before looking at the clock and standing up in a hurry. _As usual_ , she would probably be late because she was unable to see the time that was slowly going, she thought while turning the music off.

She grabbed a jacket, her keys and cursed one last time while hearing the song that her neighbor was listening for what seemed the hundred _and one_ time.

"Please, please, please, please, come with me!" The girl was begging since an hour and a half, making the woman in front of her sighed in despair. She put her hand on the other's hand, whining like a sad little puppy who wanted to go for a walk.

"I'm really not in the mood for your little whims Serah" Answered the other girl while frowning in annoyance. Tears grew in Serah's eyes as she heard those mean words coming out of her own sister's mouth. Her request was pretty simple: she wanted to go to the library. The problem was that she couldn't possibly imagine herself being alone by the time she would be there but she hadn't found someone kind enough to go with her _yet_.

"Oh please, I promise I'll never ask you anything ever after if you come with me!" Serah was now playing her last cards to break her sister, her fingers tightly crossed behind her back. "I promise, Light! And after this, we'll go wherever you want." She was adding more and more arguments since the past hour and knew that her sister wouldn't stand her imploring pout for ten more minutes.

"Stop it, please." The sharp tone she had used was just an outward appaerance since she wasn't sure she could stay stoic in front of the sad kitty/puppy face for long. She turned her look away, rolling her eyes in the process, and exhaled in resignation. "Alrtight, you win this trial. But don't yell in victory and _please_ stop doing this with your face, this isn't pretty _at all_ and I'm sure you don't want to look ugly when we'll be there."

The tougher woman turned around and went to the kitchen, her eyes filled with anger. She gave in to her sister's please again, something she had always hated, and it disgusted her even more while thinking that it really wouldn't be for the best – at least not for something she would actually enjoy doing. Despite of all that, she had something close to a smile while hearing Serah rushing into the bathroom and thinking that it was probably realted to her last comment.

"Ok everyone, don't worry! I just called her: she's on her way and she'll be there in five minutes." John was standing in front of the little crowd that was slowly forming in front of the stage, waiting for the writer to finally show up. He grinded his teeth, repressing the need to yell at the stupid woman incapable of being on schedule or answering to his numerous calls. "Fucking stupid bi-"

"Lookin' for me, aren't ya?" The man jumped as he heard a voice coming from behind him, shivering in disgust before turning around to stare at her, considering that it was becoming harder and harder to restrain the fist that really wanted to meet the stupid woman's face. This smirk of hers had always made him feel like a completely different person suddenly able to kill someone with her bare hands.

"You're late, _again_. So go on this fucking stage or I'll promise I'll destroy your life with way more pleasure than the one you gave to the girl that you screwed yesterday." His jaw was still tensed, making the words coming out of his mouth barely understandable. The writer sighed heavily with resignation, thinking that even though she hated the guy so much, she actually had to go on stage quickly since she was already twenty minutes late. That was why after a last glare towards her agent, she finally executed the man's order and calmly sat down on the leather armchair that was standing in the middle of the stage, crossing her legs to get herself comfortable.

In spite of her casual behavior, she was in fact trying to calm herself down by breathing slowly through her nose. A lot of people had told her that picturing the crowd complitely naked was verry effective when you were struggeling to keep cool but this technic had never work on her and she had even always thought that it was completely ridiculous. Breathing in and out was the oncly way to be as casual as she seemed to be.

"Well, sorry everyone, 'late again. I tried really hard to be here on time but, ya know, traffic and everythin'." She laughed slightly and continued after clearing her throat. "So, 'guess we're here to talk 'bout me, yeah? Well, I'm Fang and… God, 'really seems like a AA reunion, doesn't it? Alright, you probably know who I am, but I have to do this, 'cause this is protocol, ya know." She winked at a girl in the front line, taking a real look at everyone for the first time since she arrived. "Some faces I already know, am I right?" She smiled at the sight of some girls blushing and tried hard to remember if all those girls where "rug-girls" or if they were just women she saw on other lectures.

She was still talking about herself, her last book and so on, sweeping the little crowd sitting in front of her with her eyes. All these persons were pretty different from one another and she couldn't help but smirk discreetly, wondering how much they actually liked her to come at this _boring shit_.

"Well, I think my little speech is over now… Time for questions, right?" She conclude her monologue with a predatory smile, glad to see some hands rising up in the air as a proof that some people wasn't as bored as she was about this ten minutes introduction. She scanned the entire place before she finally spotted something she had never seen before: two girls with pink hair.

She was considering that it really was a strange choice of hair color but she didn't really mind, thinking that it was cute in some way. But, by taking a closer look, she actually could see that this particular color was effectivly cute on the first one who was smiling from ear to ear and was being just seriously hot on the other, constrating with the dirty look she was giving to the writer. _'Would love it to be even dirtier_ , Fang thought while staring at her for a few more seconds before pointing at one of the girl whose hand was still rising in the air in order to hear her question. The woman in concern gave Fang a bright smile, happy to see that she was the first one allowed to speak to the tanned woman in person.

She cleared her throat before starting, her cheecks slowly tuning pink as she was laughing like a middle school girl. "Hi, I'm Jill!" Fang put an elbow on the armrest, her head resting on her fist and her legs still being crossed, before giving an encouraging smile to the girl in order to cheer her up. "I wanted to ask you if you already had an idea about what will happen to The Boss in your next book." Jill was mumbling, her cheecks turning redder and redder as words were passing her lips.

"That's a tricky one Jill!" Fang was trying to use her most seducive voice to answer to the woman and looked at the results with a pinch of pride since she was now turning crimson red. "To be perfectly honest with ya, I'm not sure for now. Actually, I'm still trying to figure it out."

As she was giving her response to the woman, she let her eyes traveling through the room from the first line to the pink-haired girls, one of them now looking away with her arms crossed in a sever pause, probably not having a care in the world about what Fang was saying, making the writer want to turn the girl's attention back on her.

"Maybe she'll meet a hot girl with a strange hair color and she'll take her. _On her team_ , of couse." She was giving a leering look to the pink-haired woman while saying these words and laughed as she saw some other girls giggling on her right side when some others were trying to see who Fang was looking at.

The writer scoffed discreetly while observing the scene from afar, seeing the new center of the attention – being the strange haired-color woman – who seemed to be pretty pissed about all the looks turning towards her, probably not even knowing why she had suddenly became so important to them. One of her eyebrows was raising up as her eyes were darting at them, making them all turn their attention back to Fang.

"Well, The Boss's future is pretty uncertain, yeah? Ya all see that next summer I guess!" The tanned woman saw five hands raising up again as she asked if anyone had another question for her and quickly pointed at the little pinky girl that was sitting next to the angry one.

"Hi Fang, I'm Serah!" The girl was beaming, her smile growing wider and wider as she was speaking up and her blue eyes twinkling, making the dark-haired girl smile back at her in order to show her that she was almost as much enthousiastic as the girl was. "I know that you just said that the future of your main character wasn't clear right now...But I really wanted to know: If she ever going to fall in love with someone anytime soon? I know she's rough and cold-blooded but still! Could this happen?"

Fang laughed discreetly while observing the second pink-haired woman slowly turning her head towards the girl sitting next to her to shoot daggers at her before rolling her eyes and staring into space again. As for the writer, she was chewing on her bottom lip, seriously considering the question, but she shook her head to come back to reality and saw the girl waiting patiently for an answer.

"I don't know. She's not really the kind of girl who can suddenly become all rainbows-and-butterflies. 'Cause she's all psycho and everthin', see? But yeah, I suppose it can happen. Problem is: I'm not really good when it's about love... Could be challenge, yeah? Like I said, ya'll see Serah!" Fang winked at the girl before locking eyes with the second pinky whose glowering face was showing all the hatred a human-being could possibly carry inside his body, the tanned-woman only capable of responding with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. The other one broke the eye-context instantly, shaking her head in contempt while sighing loud enough for the writer to hear it.

Fang had a quiet and sardonic laugh before asking if there were any remaining question, her eyes going round as she see that a man wanted to ask her something. She quipped that it was pretty unusual, making her audience chuckled while she was intimating him to continue.

"Thank you. I'm John and-" Fang couldn't help interrupting the man to compliment his name, bitting her lower lip to prevent the urge to laugh since was clearly making a snide remark about the John she hated so much. "Thank you, I guess... Anyway, I wanted to ask: what do you think is the color of the Boss's panties?"

It was now almost impossible for the writer to keep for herself the uncontrollable fit of laughter that wanted to come out, her body shaking by itself before she closed her eyes in order to cool down.

" 'Really have to be a man to ask this kind of question, yeah? Well, I never really think about it, actually! I don't know, maybe they're pink?" While replying with a seductive voice, she was unable not to gave the pink-haired girl a once-over. "Or maybe she doesn't wear any." Fang was now clearly gazing at the alluring woman who was staring back at her with an hostile look, causing a high-leveled satisfaction in the writer's mind, quickly taking advantage of the eye-contact to wink at the woman.

After answering a few more questions, the tanned-woman freed everyone – along with _herself_ – even though a lot of people just stood up in order to wait for the writer to come to meet her in person. She went down the stage, hopping on the inside that the two strange hair-colored girls would still be there to finally have something to enjoy, but she couldn't find out since she had already been caught by someone.

She observed the person in front of her, being a curvy blond woman with a turned-up nose and grey eyes, and her mouth twitched before she started to chat with her. In the course of the conversation, Fang noticed that it was the first girl who asked her something earlier even though she had switched off from the conversation to discreetly scan the room. She smirked at the sight of the two woman she was looking for, one pouting with a pleeding face in front of the other whose arms were crossed and eyes shut in a sign of absolute annoyance. The tanned-woman shook her head in amusment, the scene slightly remembering her some situations she had lived with her sister before coming back to the "dialogue" she was having with Jill, trying as hard as she could to pay attention to _whatever_ the woman was saying.

"-because I really liked your books! It deeply inspired me, that's why I started to write my own a few months ago. So, what do you think about it?" Fang slightly open her mouth, one of her brow raising in bewilderment. She was racking her brains to find out what could possibly be the main subject unsuccessfully before she stupidly nodded, her lips curving into a poor smile. As the girl in front of her was giving her a bright smile, she mentally slapped herself for being such naive fool since she perfectly knew that agreeing to something without having any knowledge on th subject couldn't end well for her. "Great! So I'm leaving you my e-mail adress _and_ my phone number _just in case_!"

The blondie gave Fang a radiant smile and gave her a little piece of papper, her eyes sparckling with excitement before she thanked her cheerfully. As she was walking away, the tanned-woman could see how glowing the woman was, almost jumping at every step while leaving the place. The writer's brows knitted as she was batted her lashes at a grate speed since she was feeling completely betrayed by her own brain which was unable to understand a single thing that just happened. She shook her head in resignation, quickly letting it go as she saw another person approaching timidly.

After meeting a few more people, she finally succeeded in making her way to the two girls she was aiming since the beginning, the reasons being that she really wanted to have a chat with the little one and – if she had to be perfectly honest with herself – because she was considering the idea of having a closer look at the other one – and a phone number if she could see it with a really optimistic eye.

As she was coming closer, she was able to hear the smallest girl begging while the other one was sighing heavily with her arms still firmly crossed. Her blazer and white shirt, along with the black pair of pants were giving her an even more severe appearance that made Fang want to "meet" her even more.

"Please Light, this will take two seconds!" The little one was pouting like a five years old, making Fang smile slightly. "You know I love this writer!" The tanned woman had a grin at these words, thinking that this girl was really likable.

"Indeed but _you_ are perfectly aware that I feed a real animosity toward this woman. She is just a stupid sex-addict." The writer had a sneering laugh as the words reached her ears, mostly because of the formal language used, one of her eyebrow lifted in a malicious way while she was still slowly moving towards the women, now being a few feets from them. "She writes about sex, she talks about sex -"

"And I even eat it, but only if ya ask politly." Was the best hook Fang found to introduce herself, making them both flinch at the sound of her voice before they turned their almost identical faces toward her. The only real difference between them that quickly hit the tanned-woman was the emotions drow on them, one being full with disdain while the other was exprecing shame. Indeed, the so-called _Light –_ a nickname that really wasn't apropriate at this particular moment – was shooting daggers at her when Serah was slightly blushing, her gaze fixed upon the floor, probably embarassed that Fang heard the "mean words" the other one had about her.

"I'm sorry, she's in a bad mood since I forced her to come here with me." In spite of the fact that the glowering woman was moving away and that Serah tried to explain the situation quietly, the tallest pinky seemed to hear the apologizes since she turned around furiously with clenched fists to gave them an dark look. Fang locked eyes with her while listening to the slight scoff coming out of her mouth, quickly understanding that "bad mood" was kind of an euphemism to describe the woman's behavior. The writer carefully watched the hostile pink-haired girl walking towards the exit, lingering on the long and thin leggs and perfect butt before she shook her head in order to stop picturing her nacked. She quickly turned her attention back to Serah who was looking doleful, and gave her a small smile to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, I'm used to this. And I'm kinda open to critisism!" The words were derlivered with honesty by the author. She had always worked on the assumption that she couldn't possibly been liked by everyone, specially since she was having this job, and that some people might not appreciate her – or even feeding a "real animosity toward her" _apparently_. "Anyway. 'Wanted somethin' Serah?"

The girl came back to the radiant behavior she had during the lecture while nodding cheerfulliy, shoving her hand in her bag before she handed a pen and a book called " _Police clearance_ " that Fang quickly recognize. The pink-headed timidly asked for an autograph, the tanned-woman agreeing instantly and smiling while she was scribbling on the first page. She gave the book and pen back and carefully look at the girl's reaction as she was reading the dedication. _To the glowing pink head who came with the grinch to claim for love_. The pinky chuckled and thanked her before putting her things back in her purse, her eyes sparkling with euphoria. The tanned-woman shook her head in amusment and watched the girl taking something in her pocket, quickly spotting the phone and quickly understood what was happening as she saw her clicking on the camera icon.

"So, 'really considerin' my character fallin' for someone?" After they took a few picture together, Fang couldn't hold the question anymore and dropped it like a bomb. In front of her, the girl's eyes widened with suprise since she wasn't expecting from the writer to bring the subject back on. Serah pressed her lips together while deeply turning things over in her head, trying to find the best way to express her thoughts.

"I may be wrong but it's just that... Well, I think she's just lonely and it's kind of sad when really consider it because I pretty sure that she's not as bad as she seem to be." Fang's eyebrows rose in estonishment but she could see that Serah was trully meaning these words. "I think she's lost but convinced that she will soon find something or someone who'll find a way to make her feel something again."

"Again? So ya really think she has a heart, yeah?" Fang gave the other girl an amused smile, pentiently waiting for an answer while Serah was giggling and nodding happily.

"Of course she has one! I have no doubt about that." The persuasive tone the pinky was using was even more surprising for the writer. She stared at her for a moment, not sure about how to explain to the girl that The Boss was indeed a real cold-blooded bitch unable to feel anything. Instead of that, the tanned-woman curved her lips into a smile before they both turned her head at the sound of another person clearing her throat loudly, a foot hammering the ground with irritation. Fang leered on the thin body for a few seconds, bitting her lips in arousal under the anrage eyes of the person of interest who nervously brushed her hair with her long fingers.

The little pinky made a discreet sound in order to turn Fang's attention back to her and chuckled at the writer's sight who was looking like she had just been caught red-handed. But her face wasn't imbued with shame as it should be and was expressing a mix of suprise and pride before she started to speak.

"I think someone is waitin' for ya." Serah nodded bleakly, a sorry smile on the lips. "Well, 'was a pleasure to meet ya Serah. Glad ya came." With a teasing air, the shorter pink-haired girl quietly asked if the tanned-woman was glad because _she_ came or rather because she came with _someone_. The odd question made Fang laugh heartily, slightly shaking her head from left to right before she answered. "No really! Your point-of-view is interestin', see?"

A broad grin drew itself in Serah's lips, her cheecks slightly turning pink before she asked for a last photo, the writer agreeing immediately. For this one, Fang put an arm around the pinky's shoulders – noticing that she was ten centimeters shorter than her – and gave the camera a bright smile, specially while hearing Serah shouting _cheese_. After this, she thanked Fang cheerfully under the other's withering eyes and wished her good luck for her next book before running behind the second pinky who had already started to walk away. They were quickly followed by Fang who needed to differents things: smoking and getting out of there before something came to ruin the nice time she just had – something like her _beloved_ agent.

The tanned-woman took a cigarette out of her packet, not even waiting to be outside the library, the security men glaring at her at the gesture. After waving at them with a sly grin, she finally reached the sidewalk and sighed in happiness while wind was making her hair flitting around before lighting her fag. She took a long drag on it and looked at the curls of grey smoke that was coming out of the nicotine stick, watching the people passing by the next second. There was a lot of bustle in the street, women and men moving from one side to another with different aims and different behaviors. As she was lost in her own thoughts, she spotted a pink head on the other side of the street doing the exact same thing as she, being tooking long puffs on a fag with her eyes looking at the space. Like she had felt the writer mentally undressing her, the woman turned her gaze towards the dark-headed, her face more relax than it was before.

They locked eyes for a few seconds, the writer now able to see how feline was the woman's face and how piercing were her blue eyes while the wind was slightly brushing the pink hair out of her face. A sunshine came to highlight the pale skin, making her even more desirable as her body was leaving the wall she was laying on. Fang took advantage of this long eye-contact to wink at the pink-headed one last time before she threw her cigarette on the pavement, slowly moving away in order to lead herself toward her car that was parked a block away from the library.

A smirk glued on her face because of the satisfaction she was experiencing after her theatrical departure, she took her phone out of her pocket and could see on her broken screen that she already had three missed call, all coming from John. She shook her head in contempt before feeling the object buzzing again in the palm of her hand.

"'Would be one more ya drongo." Fang shoved her phone back on her pocket while unbloting her car doors with her remote controller. After getting in and starting the engin on, she immediately opened the sunroof, sighing in relief at the pleasant feeling of freedom. She turned the music on, quickly changing channel as she heard Ariana Grande playing on the other one. She brushed her dark hair with her fingers, smiling as she felt the sun reaching her skin in a delicous way.

She got out of her parking spot with, thinking that her day could have been worst since she had the chance to meet some new interesting people and to answer to some weird question. Slightly laughing while remembering the question about the Boss's underwear, she put her sunglasses on her nose and wait for the trafficlight to turn green, bouncing her head from left to right in rhythm with the song that was quietly playing in her car.

She turned her gaze toward the library and had a sly grin while spotting the two pink-haired girls moving towards another store that was selling furniture for offices. She stared at them until they were close enough for her to hear the conversation they were having.

"She's really night Light! I tell you, she wasn't hitting on me!" The taller woman grunt loudly, shaking her head to show that she wasn't believing any word the other one was saying, making Fang bitting her lips to hold the burst of laughter that wanted to get out of her.

"And you really believe that she was nice to you without hopping anything in return? She is convinced that she can have any person she wants to have in her bed, that's pathetic. She just believes that she is god's gift."


	3. Chapter 3: Inferno

Chapter Three: Inferno

The sun would soon be at its highest, shining in the middle of the cloudless sky that was wrapping the whole city, allowing the sunrays to burn everyone's skin ruthlessly in the process. People were spending their time outdoors to enjoy the weather, baking in the sun and laughing heartily. Most of the inhabitants were consuming the day with a bright smile on their faces and it could have been a beautiful day for the dark-haired woman as well but Lady Luck had decided otherwise. And there she was, smocking at the window and wincing from time to time while thinking about what a shitty situation she had been placed in.

As blowing the smoke she had kept in her lungs for a few seconds, she glared at a pigeon which was pecking at something in the gutter a few inches from her and waved at it in order to chase it away. But the bird only gawked at her before pursuing its activities, making the woman curse between her teeth, her face distorted by the aversion she was feeling toward the animal. After giving it a last glare, she let go of the bird to put her free hand in her forehead, rubbing it in the hope of clearing her mind of all the smog that had filled it for the past few days.

Indeed, the last days had been pretty hard on her and her cool-temper: she had lost a huge client, a member of her gang had been caught by the police like an idiot, she had been forced to kill another one who wanted to surrender and, on top of all this shit, she had received a phone-call a few minutes ago from her right-hand man telling her he had recruited someone without even asking her permission. Her conclusion was that this gang was becoming a real mess in which she had to put some order again before this chaos made her business – _and herself_ – perish into a burning hell.

"I promise Boss, this new recruit is a real pro!" The man was trying to make his point, explaining with a shaky voice that his initiative was not as stupid as it was sounding.

"I think there is a little misunderstanding Stan. Do you know who's in charge of this fucking team of losers?" While taking a long drag on her cigarette, she smirked viciously since she could almost hear the man trembling in the other line. The satisfaction of being feared by the other was a feeling she had always loved.

"You're the one in charge Boss." - "Good. Then next time you see someone and your tiny brain tells you that this person is trustworthy, don't be cocky and just let me be the judge. Clear enough?" The curt tone she had used was intimating him that his choice of response was pretty limited, being the reason why he answered that it was clear as crystal. "Perfect. But since we really need someone to take care of the transfers, I'm going to do you a favor. You'll show me this new recruit of yours tonight at the usual place. I'll see if it's a _pro_." Without even waiting for reply from her right-hand man, she hung up and threw the phone in the trash can.

And there she was, smoking with rage and trying in vain to have some optimistic thoughts. She slightly grunted and stubbed out her cigarette in the gutter, throwing it on the street within the next second, already thinking about what she had to achieve during the afternoon. Turning around to look at the unipersonal flat she was standing on, she sighed in despair as the adage " _if you want something done right, do it yourself_ " passed across her mind for the hundredth time of the day. She shook her head in contempt and grabbed the black bag from the ground with her left hand and her packet of cigarettes in the other, immediately shoving it in her pocket in order to snatch her keys from the table.

Her black boots were trampling on the floor as she was getting out of the flat and as she made her way through the hallway, taking the stairs rather than the elevator to step out of the building the next minute. As she put a first foot outside, she immediately felt submerged by an overwhelming heat like she was drowning in the heart of a volcano. She quickly regretted wearing dark clothes and the fact that she had to put her leather jacket on but the feeling vanished, turning into a smirk at the sight of her brand-new vehicle: a black and silver bike with curves that were making everyone knew how fast this little baby could actually go.

After catching the keys she had thrown in the air with a satisfied grin, she moved forward and open the motorcycle trunk that was hanging in the back of her seat to throw the bag in it. She jumped on the engine, slightly wincing as she felt the hot leather seat between her thighs but she put her helmet on anyway, lowering the visor before hitting the road with an unhidden pleasure. Thanks to her perfect bike, she quickly made her way out of the city to reach the warehouse where she was supposed to meet a member of her junky department, the tires screeching against the gravels as she was parking in the shadow of the building. Her helmet now off, she opened the trunk in order to discreetly grab something from it and hide it in her back, shivering at the cold sensation.

"You used to be discreet Boss. Are your skills getting away with your youth?" The Boss's upper lip raised in rage at these words before she turned around to look at the man, going poker-faced in the process in order not to show how hard it was for her to keep her temper at the moment.

"Whatever Grant, I know how much you love to yak but right now you're just gonna give me my merchandise and keep your bullshits for yourself. Got it?" - "And what if I don't?" As Grant gave her a crooked smile, she had to stop herself from shooting him right in the face to suppress the stupid expression.

"You really wanna try me _today_ , Grant?" As hard as it was for the woman, she managed to keep a calm and husky voice, even though the smirk in the man's face was growing by the minute. Grant's remarks weren't her principal problem in this particular moment but her instinct was telling her that the asshole in front of her wouldn't let it go, forcing her to prove once again that she was the one in charge. The man rolled is head back and burst into laughter, locking eyes with the dark-headed the next second with an air of defiance.

"C'mon Boss! I know you won't do anything to me. You already lost two guys just in a week. I'm too valuable for you right now, yeah?" The words were resonating in the Boss's ears, provoking a sneering laugh from her at the perfectly stupid beliefs the man was carrying in his insignificant brain. Without leaving Grant the time to foresee her next move, she grabbed her gun from her back and pointed it toward his face with a wicked smile glued on her face.

"I don't necessarily need you since I already found a new recruit, you stupid cunt." - "Right! The one Stan recruited in the street yesterday without even asking for your permission!" Her finger already in the trigger, the Boss was starting to slowly lose her temper but let the man's big mouth talk anyway in order to understand how far the mess was going in her gang. "You became soft Boss. Will you just say yes to everything now? You really don't have the guts you had before."

"Want to talk about guts moron?" The woman sniggered and quickly lowered her gun, the man smiling viciously at the sight of the end of the barrel going down. But the scornful expression on Grant's face vanished while he heard the shot followed by a burning sensation somewhere around his stomach. As he was letting out a long cry of pain, he brought both his hands on the red spot that was slowly spreading on his t-shirt, vainly trying to stop the agonizing pain he was experiencing.

"Fucking crazy bitch!" The scream was loud but the words were having trouble to come out of his mouth and his legs finally gave way under the weight of his own body. The Boss rushed toward him before she squatted to face him, being now able to see the drops of sweat coming out of his forehead and eyebrows. As she could watch the man struggling to keep an eye-contact since his brain was telling him to shut them to ease the pain, she felt a demonic smile on her lips. The tear now rolling down his cheek was making her enjoying this even more.

"Now you're going to listen to me carefully, little bitch of mine." As she was starting to speak, she put her fingertips on the wound and was gradually applying more and more pressure on it. "You're gonna be a good doggy and give me my shit right here, right now. After this, you're gonna shut the fuck up for a while, 'could be a bless for everyone. And if you can do anything else but talk you sucker, you're just gonna do your fucking job. Now stop being a pussy and stand up, I'm gonna go take my things by myself for today, you seem to be in no condition to do so." She stood up and went inside the warehouse to bring a little bag full of expensive jewelries and cocaine before quickly making her way back toward her bike. Without giving a single look to the man who was now miserably sitting on the floor and moaning with pain, she jumped on her bike and put her helmet on. "Of course, you're not gonna see your money today."

Fang took a mouthful of her beer before slamming it back on the table, leaning against the chair's back and cracking her knuckles the next second with a satisfied grin. She turned her head to the right while hearing footsteps coming her way, quickly spotting the barmaid approaching with an elegant gait. The woman was wearing a little short that was fitting her closely – in a perfect way – and a shirt with both shirttails tied above her muscled stomach, the first buttons opened enough to show everyone a full chest. The writer gave her a predatory smile while she was biting her lower lip in arousal but received a little tap on the back of her head in return as the woman got close enough to do so.

"Come on, I know ya're dryin' to do it right here on the floor." The tanned-woman winked at the woman now standing right in front of her, giving her a perfect view of her body. As saying these words, Fang was describing a line in the air, showing to the girl the perfect spot for this kind of activities.

"I'm really disappointed in you Fang, I thought you knew by now that I'd rather do it on the counter." - "Right, sorry! I forgot!" The barmaid rolled her head to laugh cheerfully at the remark that just slept out of the writer's mouth before she winked at her, gently putting a new drink on the table.

"From an admirer." - "Which one?" The girl's shoulders shook as she was chuckling, one of her eyebrows rose in a malicious way before she turned back, her ass slightly moving from left to right as she was going back behind the bar. From where she was standing, Fang could see the knowing smile that was now carrying the woman, making her shook her head in amusement.

Still wondering who this mysterious admirer could be, the tanned woman swept the room carefully in the hope of finding someone that may look at her more intensively than the other but she shrugged in defeat as anyone seemed to have any interest on getting her drunk. She took the glass firmly in her hand, inhaling deeply and closed her eyes to properly let the scotch's perfume filled her nostrils. After moaning in pleasure, she took a sip of her drink and slightly winced as the alcohol was burning her throat and warming her body up.

"Alright, let's do this." Fang put the glass back on the table and cracked her knuckles, ready for another writing session.

The feeling of freedom she was experiencing when she was driving her humming woman was overwhelming, the speed making her heartbeats increased insanely because of the adrenaline rushing through her entire body. All the lights around her were passing before her eyes like shooting stars in the night sky, making her the meteorite that no one could ever stop, except for a few _fucking_ red lights, being the reason why she had decided to take the highway to reach the headquarter. This special place where the members of her gang were having their daily meetings was a pretty famous nightclub situated in the other side of the city, letting her plenty of time to enjoy her ride toward there.

She speeded up with an unhidden pleasure, slightly inclining the engine left and right to avoid other vehicles, most of them honking at her for brushing past their cars and probably thinking that she was completely out of her mind for doing so. With something close to a heavy heart, she took the ramp that would lead her to the club faster, now being the time to meet the new recruit.

After a few more minutes beating the asphalt with her motorcycle, she finally reached the meeting point and parked in front of the building swallowed by a pink light provide by the sun that was slowly moving to another location. She took her helmet off and grabbed a cigarette from her jacket, lighting it in a hurry, glad to finally have the cancer stick she was craving for since her little chat with the asshole from the junky department of her little business. She took a long drag and watched the smoke dancing in the air before disappearing completely toward the sky, a small smile on her face. Her eyes slowly made her path toward the moon that was showing timidly, ready to put the sun out of the place to be the new boss in a dark sky, and she started to think that this new recruit had to be really special since her hand-man integrated him so quickly.

She finished her cigarette after a few more delicious puffs and threw it on the pavement, heading herself toward the club the newt second. Even from the outside, she could hear the languorous music coming from it, the walls probably trembling because of the bass.

As she entered the place, a man quickly came toward her to take the helmet she was holding behind her right arm, greeting her in the process before disappearing in the cloakroom again. She walked inside the place she always had called the "room of lost and lust" with a confident gait, staring at the people who were already in there, most of them being members of her crew. While passing by, she glared at the ones who were taking drugs, warning them that they better had pay for the shit they were putting in their nose, adding that otherwise she would have to break their knees with a crowbar.

"I'm in no mood to be covered in junky blood tonight." She smirked as they nodded, fear already filling their red eyes. She led herself toward the stairs to reach her personal spot that was being kept by two muscular men who greeted her before they moved aside to let her pass.

Once upstairs, she sat down on her black leather seat, her attention quickly caught by the glass full of an amber-colored liquid already waiting for her on the table and quickly grabbed it, smelling it the next second to catch in her nostrils the perfume of an old scotch she had always loved. Her lips curved discreetly into a quick and small smile while she was closing her eyes, being now able to fell every tense muscle relaxing slowly for the first time since she woke up this morning. After this little moment between her and her drink, she finally decided to take a sip of the brown alcohol and moaned in pleasure as she felt a burning sensation rolling down her body.

Her drink still tightly held in her hand, she stood up to reach the barrier in order to look at the people who was slowly filling the place, lingering on some girls with short dresses who were waiting at the bar to order glasses and bottles of alcohol. The Boss's elbows on the handrail, she kept raking the room with a unnerving thoroughness, waiting for the best part of the night, the one where every girl would be dancing in a slutty way. As she was scanning the dancefloor, she spotted a light-colored pair of eyes looking in her direction and gazed back at them, now being able to make out the woman to whom this two globes were belonging. They kept the eye-contact a bit longer than expected, the Boss seeing the lights dancing on the girl's hair and face changing from red to blue before she took a step back, vanishing into the dark of her private floor again.

"Hi Boss! How are you?" She looked skyward as she heard the voice coming from behind her, quickly recognizing Stan's voice.

"Enraged? Fine? I think we'll soon figure out, right?" Even though her words were pretty rough, her tone was remaining calm considering the situation the man had put her in. In a few steps, she was back to her seat with her legs crossed, savoring her scotch before she finally turned her attention toward the man. "Alright Stan, who is this recruit? Where is he?"

"Actually Boss, it's a she. But I'm sure you'll like her!" His last sentence had been added in a hurry, showing how hard he wanted to convince the woman in front of him that he had made a wise choice by recruiting this particular girl. He quickly shut her mouth while seeing the dirty look the Boss was giving him and slightly lowered his face in submission.

"I see. Did she give you the perfect blow job for you to choose her as a member of this fucking team?" - "No Boss! I didn't do anything with her!" As she gave him a skeptical look, he shook her head vigorously to support his point. "Not that I didn't try...But I don't know what's her deal to be honest." With a raised eyebrow, the Boss glared at the man in front of her, a sneering laugh getting out of her lungs while she was finishing her drink with an inch of disappointment.

"This is getting interesting. Where is she?" - "Somewhere in this crowd I guess." His mouth twitched as he was pointing the people who were starting to get closer from one another because of the amount of people standing downstairs. "I told her you'll come find her by yourself since I know you don't like seeing strangers up here."

She nodded in approval, congratulating him in the process for the only smart initiative he had had since the beginning of the week. Quickly getting on her feet again, she headed herself toward the spot she was a few minutes ago, her elbows resting once more in the handrail while her eyes were retracing their path to the now completely filled room. Indeed, the amount of people dancing was growing as the alcohol slowly flowing through everyone's veins, giving them an artificial happiness and a fake confidence. The girls were starting to move their hips from left to right, liking their glossy lips in a sensually to tease boys and girls who were just looking this sexual market, their hands brushing their hair before deliberately stroking their own body from their neck to their thigh. As more and more people were converging onto the dance-floor, the different bodies were forced – sometimes for their own pleasure – to be pressed against one another, making the crowd looking like a wave bouncing from a side to side. The heat coming from them was so intense that the Boss could almost feel the sweat evaporating from the different skins while she was still scanning the room in the hope of finding someone of her taste.

Her gaze stopped on a particular woman who was acting differently than the other. She was standing in front of the bar with a beer in her hand, her body slowly waving in rhythm with the languorous music that was playing inside the club, making the Boss lick her lips in arousal at the sight of the girl's butt moving sensually, her hair gently standing on her left shoulder offering the other woman a magnificent view on her neck and low-cut neckline. From where she was standing, the girl seemed to have legs for days, making her even more desirable and the heat even more unbearable. For the Boss, this creature was looking like a flame dancing with the wind, warming everything up around her in the process. But the woman frowned as she saw someone approaching this person she wanted for herself, her appeal being too strong for anyone to resist her even though she seemed to move her body more for her own pleasure than to be the prey of any filthy hands.

"We'll see later for the new one. Right now, I need to do something." Without waiting for an answer from the man, she took the stairs with her usual confident gait, still staring at the muscular male who was getting closer to her own target. She had a sardonic laugh while seeing the man pressing his huge body against the thin one, the victim's fists clenching roughly at this contact before she threw it on the man's face, the punch provoking a long and throaty moan of pain from the guy who was now hiding his probably broken nose with his hands. The Boss heard one of her bodyguards coming their way but quickly stopped him with a simple hand signal, telling him that she would handle it, a smile placing itself on her lips. The second she reached the bar, she laughed discreetly, enjoying the scene that was playing in front of her since the girl had grabbed the man by the collar even though he was looking way stronger than her.

"Go the fuck away from me you stupid perv' or I'll cut what makes you a fucking man!" For the first time of the day – even week – the Boss laughed, causing the other woman to slightly turned her head toward her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds fun, can I join you?" The lonely eyebrow got find the rose one before they both met in the middle before she turned her attention back to the man, asking him with a sharp tone to stop crying like a baby because of a simple broken nose and just to go the fuck away. "Sorry for this girl, men are wild animals. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Seriously? Another person trying to hit on me just because I'm alone in a fucking nightclub?" The alluring woman rolled her eyes while giving the Boss a mirthless smile.

"I guess it's pretty annoying but, at least, I didn't put my sweat all over you." As the gang leader was talking, she took the opportunity this situation was giving her to have a proper look at the woman. In spite of what the girl had just said about being hit on, the Boss continued to stare at her, biting her lips at the thought of what she could do to this beautiful creature. The woman was wearing tight jeans that were highlighting her long and thin legs as well as her perfect butt, and her tank top was offering her a plunging view on her full breasts.

"Alright, I give you that. But I already have a drink so _please_ just leave me alone." After a few seconds staring at each other, the girl finally broke the eye-contact while sighing loudly enough for the Boss to clearly distinguish the sound despite the music. She snatched her beer from the counter and drank a mouthful of it directly from the bottle, the gang leader smirking as she carefully watched the drop that had took the wrong path and was now running on her chin to reach her throat before it disappeared in her cleavage. The Boss leaned again the counter with a raised eyebrow, trying to find out if she was more pissed or amused by the girl's behavior.

"Huh. I suppose you have no idea of who I am whatsoever, right?" - "No, I don't. And honestly I don't care. I'm waiting for someone who really has a stupid name, so _I_ suppose I don't have to know the name of every person who just want my ass." The Boss's jaw clenched at those words before she let a sardonic laugh getting out of her mouth as she was thinking with satisfaction that nobody from the outside actually knew what she was looking like and that it was probably for the best.

"Alright then. Can I just ask you who you're waiting for?" - "I guess you can since you just did it." As the girl was still looking elsewhere, the woman cocked a brow in surprise, considering that the money and guts to step up like this in front of a total stranger. "I'm here to see someone everybody calls _the Boss_. But I imagine that, like everyone here, you don't know who this person is, right?" The girl locked her light-colored eyes with the Boss ones again, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Actually, I think I know her pretty well." Was the woman's response as a crooked smile was slowly taking place on her lips.

"Boss, it's her! She's the new one!" The Boss's smile grew wider as they heard this from afar, Stan running toward them. The gang leader huffed at the sight of the girl's face slightly distorted by confusion, looking completely speechless since she just realized that the person with a stupid name were standing in front of her.

"I figured that out Stan. But thank you for the insight." By waving in his direction, she indicated him to stop walking, the girl in front of her opening wide eyes while seeing that the man was executing the silent order.

"So, who's the smarty-pants whom I'm talking to?" - "Name's Hel." The Boss smiled slightly, being a bit surprised by the calm tone the girl was using and the hand she was gently holding her hand out to the Boss. She let it fall along her body again, rolling her eyes as she understood that the woman had absolutely no intention to shake it.

"Hell? Like the religious place where all the sinners end and burn endlessly?" - "Well, actually it's Hel, spells with only one L. More like the Nordic goddess of this burning place." The so-called Hel gave the Boss a set smile, receiving a cunning one in return.

"And you said _my_ name was stupid, huh?" - "Well, at least it actually is a _name_."

As soon as she saw that her cigarette couldn't offer her another pleasant puff, the woman threw it away with a broken smile and sighed heavily, smoke getting out of her mouth as doing so. Going into a bar at night to drink her ass off wasn't something she was used to do, especially since she could see the amount of people already standing in it, laughing and talking loudly with drinks filled with alcohol. She hated crowds, and a crowd full of drunk people couldn't be any better than a regular one, being the reason why she was just staring at the door, wondering what she was going to do next. As she was releasing a small grunt, she finally made her way to the bar, deciding that she really needed a drink to forget what a living hell this week had been for her.

As she walked inside the place, she quickly headed herself toward the counter, sitting on the first free stool she spotted. Waiting patiently for the barmaid to come and take her order, she put her hair in her left shoulder with great care, sweat starting to appear in the back of her neck because of the heat that was reigning in the place before she slowly took her blazer off. She was staring at the counter's surface, considering that the worn wood was more interesting than any conversation she could have with another living-thing who could came closer to her after crossing her gaze.

"Hello girl, what can I do for you?" The woman flinched before she lifted her head up to be perfectly sure that the girl who just spoke was indeed talking to her, opening wide eyes as she immediately spotted the breasts that were almost popping of an almost unbuttoned black shirt. She lingered on them more than expected and cleared her throat as she realized what she was actually doing, moving on her seat in discomfort before she locked eyes with the hazel ones. Her face warmed up quickly while she thought about looking at the chest again just to be sure that she had had no choice than to look at them in the first place until she heard the woman in front her chuckling. "Come on, don't be shy. What do you need?"

"I'll take the strongest thing you have, please." The answer came tit for tat while she was still trying to stay focus on the girl's eyes, the task being harder than she cared to admit. As she received an amused look from the woman in front of her, the costumer tried as hard as she could to not burry her face in hands in shame, her heartbeats increasing drastically, mostly because of guilt.

"Had a rough day?" The barmaid laid on the counter, her full lips curving into a small smile.

"Something like that... I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it." The costumer ducked her head, her eyes staring at the wooden surface again as she was reminding the reasons that pushed her to come here.

"Alright, no problem girl! Then I'm just gonna cheer you up with a double scotch, it could be better than words sometimes! Is that okay for you, pinky-girl?" The pinky-girl's shoulders shook slightly as she was experiencing her first real small laugh of the day but she kept looking at the counter in order not to stare at the breasts like she was an animal of some sort.

"It will be perfect, thank you very much." As she lifted her head to respond, she saw the woman wink at her before snatching a glass behind her that she quickly poured with the amber-colored liquid.

The pink-haired girl thanked her again with a fake smile, taking a mouthful of the alcohol she was now craving for the next second. Her eyes closed at the uncomfortable warm path that the scotch was creating while flowing in her throat before she coughed loudly, not used to this kind of feeling. Even though, she emptied her glass faster than she ever thought she could and she was now feeling dizzy enough to look at her surroundings. As she was slowly raking the room with her sharp gaze, she realized that she was probably the only one who was drinking all by herself in the place.

By two, three or more, people were looking like they were having a nice time, except for a few ones who seemed to converse about serious topics and one who was crying on someone else's shoulder. But her brows knitted as she spotted a mop of hair and her eyes went round when she recognized the person under it. She turned around faster than her brain could handle at this particular moment, her gaze fixed on the wood as she was trying to hide her own hair with her hands firmly intertwining in the back of her head. The waitress who was watching her from afar gave her an odd look, the woman's behavior arousing her curiosity more than anything.

"Is there a problem pinky-girl? You seem troubled!" After a second of intense thought, the Pinky finally lifted her head up, surprised to see an amused look toward her instead of a concerned one.

"Well, there is someone here that I really don't want to see. It actually is the reason why I'm naively trying to hide myself from _her_ with my own hands." – "Her? Is she a boyfriend robber or something? Sorry but I'm always curious when it's about a cute costumer." She batted her lashes in surprise and moved on her stool again as embarrassment was growing inside her, especially as the barmaid winked at her while leaning on the counter again. As she was forcing herself to keep looking at the almond-shaped eyes, she curved her lips into a fake smile and tried to focus on the question the woman had asked in the first place.

"Huh, no. Not a boyfriend robber. I don't even really know her but what I _know_ is that she can blow my top with ease." The barmaid rose both her brows with astonishment at the response the Pinky just gave her, the numerous questions being now too hard to hold them back.

"And who is this annoying person?" The pink-haired girl moaned in pain before she gave the barmaid a broken smile, carefully watching her pouring her glass with scotch while waiting patiently for an answer.

"The writer with the stupid name." – "Fang?" The brunette had almost yelled in shock, provoking yet another childish reaction from the girl in front of her who was hoping that the person of interest hadn't heard her name being called.

"Yes, _Fang_." She spat the name more than anything else, disgust coming out of every pore of her pale skin. As for the barmaid, she burst into laughter while realizing the obvious aversion the woman in front of her was feeling toward the writer.

"That's a first! A girl who actually doesn't want to see her! But yeah sure, she can do a lot of things with ease, if you see what I mean." The pink-haired girl coughed, the alcohol she was drinking going down the wrong way at those words. The barmaid chuckled and winked at the girl, nibbling on her bottom lip in amusement at the sight of the Pinky wincing excessively before she left to take some new orders from other costumers.

Now completely alone with herself, the pink-haired girl was now forced to give all her attention to her glass, wondering why the barmaid had filled it even though she didn't remember asking for anything. She shrugged in defeat and took another sip of it, her mind being to confused to answer at any existential questions she might thought about. Indeed, she really wasn't used to gulp down such an amount of alcohol in such a short time and her brain and liver would probably never forgive her for this. But she really needed to forget everything about the last past days, from the stupid lecture she had to go to because of her sister that made her waste her time more than anything else to the fact that her girlfriend had told her that she had slept with someone else. And on top of that, in the bar where she wanted to keep her mind out of everything was standing the jerk who clearly wanted to have meaningless sex with her. The only positive thing in all this was that the barmaid was nice and cute, being the reason why the pink-haired girl was currently looking at her with a broken smile.

"Abby! Did I have to go into your hot pants to have a drink now?" The unbearable Australian accent was doing all the work for the Pinky wo didn't bother to take a look at the person who had just spoken and she buried her head in her hands in the hope of not being notice by the writer.

"Really classy crocodile dandy! Try to ask politely and maybe it'll make it come faster!" – " 'Didn't know I had to be polite to make ya come faster, Ab'!" The pink-headed rolled her eyes in despair, the Aussie's voice making her shiver in disgust in the process. In her point of view, the writer was just a real hole of coarse remarks, sex allusions apparently being her only way to communicate with women even when she wasn't in front of her " _fans_ ".

Her blue eyes firmly closed in order to avoid the filthy Australian gaze she could accidently cross, the woman was starting to feel sick, her head spinning like crazy and the heat of the bar not helping at calming down the awful feeling. Not able to stay here for a second more, she stormed out of the place, quickly grabbing her jacket to take a fag that she immediately lighted, sighing in relief as a small wind met the sweat that was forming on her face.

"Pinky? You know you didn't pay for the drink yet, right?" Lost in the fog of her own thoughts, she flinched at the sound of the soft voice coming from her left side.

"Of course, don't worry. I'm not even leaving, it's just that… Well, I needed some fresh air. It's way too hot inside. Plus, I really needed this." The pink-haired girl slowly raised her left hand, showing the burning stick she was holding and forced herself to smile to the barmaid who was gently getting closer to her.

"And you didn't want her to see you, right? I understand, she really seems like a jerk but she's nice. Well, you'll see!" – "Yeah right. Wait, what? What will I see exactly?" The girl frowned as she saw that the barmaid was already back inside, understanding that the woman had no intention on explaining herself for what she had just said. The only thing that the Pinky was hoping at this moment was that the _teeth-girl_ wasn't waiting for her in the toilets to fuck her since the last thing she wanted to do was to touch someone like _this_. She slightly shivered, not knowing if it was because of the breeze skimming her skin with delight, the alcohol running through her veins or the pleasure of being desired that was arousing her more than she cared to admit, even if it was by a slutty bar-tender or a disgusting pervert.

After finishing her nicotine stick, she went outside with a heavy gate, the stifling heat of the place taking her by the guts again making her frown once more. She made her way towards the seat, glad to see that nobody had stolen it when she was outside. Her eyes went round as she realized that a new drink had been put in front of her and she turned her head left and right, searching for the person that might had sat at her place during her absence.

"You're back Pinky! But why the long face?" – "Huh, maybe because I never ordered this?" While pointing at the glass standing on the counter, she looked at the barmaid laying on the wood, the pink-haired girl now being too drunk to pretend that she didn't want to stare at what was in her bra, making the girl chuckle discreetly.

"This is from an admirer of yours I think. And I have something more for you." The pink-headed raised both her eyebrows at the sight of an elegant hand dived between the breasts, the barmaid giving her a small sly grin as she saw the other woman looking her every gesture before holding her a little piece of paper to the Pinky. She winked at the girl before leaving her alone again.

"God, why does everyone wink at me? Does everybody have a fucking conjunctivitis in this city or what?" She sighed, not noticing the people next to her who were looking at her like she was completely insane, and staring at the piece of paper she had just opened, blinking a few times to read it properly. With difficulty, she finally was able to distinguish the words written in it:

 _Hello stranger! This is a glass of champagne for you. Don't freak out, I don't want anything in return. 'Just wanted to warn you: Her name is Abby, she's hot and pretty girly, if you see what I mean! ;) But she's nice and more sensitive than you may imagine. I saw you looking at her with lusty eyes, but just try to be a good girl with her._

 _P.S.: If you want someone on top, there's my number: -_

Lightning huffed before shoving the paper in her pocket with rage, hitting the counter with her fist right after. _This girl was the fucking devil_ , thought Lightning before bringing the glass to her lips with an angry look.

 **Sorry for the mistakes I may have made, I'm still learning how to do this right (and in english)! And sorry it took me so long...**


	4. Chapter 4: Second thoughts

Chapter IV: Second thoughts

The bar was slowly emptying as the minutes were passing, some people staggering towards the exit while some others were going out hand in hand with their lovers of the night. And, with them, the heat was also slowly leaving, some fresh air gently taking its place every time the doors were opened by a happy drunker, giving to the few persons still inside the possibility to breathe more easily. Among these remaining people, there was a pink-haired girl who hadn't move much since she had received a _very classy_ note from a tanned-woman who, for her part, had left hours ago. As for her, she wasn't feeling like going home and that was the reason why she was staying in the bar drinking a glass after another while looking at the barmaid going back and forth behind the counter. But, as the drinks were swallowed, her look slowly turned into a leer, her body warming up every time she was lingering on the woman's long legs or any other part of her body.

Her forehead on the bar, she was hardly trying to consider what she would do next, her brain still able to do some quick math about her current situation. But the task was particularly complicated to achieve, especially since she was experiencing a really bad feeling's combination made up of anger, sadness, doubt and desire. _And, of course, there were some little drops of alcohol on top of all this shit_.

"Pinky-girl? Are you okay?" – "My name is Lightning actually but… Yeah, just want to forget that I am a decent human-being, with all the feelings and thoughts." Abby lifted her head at the words reached her ears and gave Lightning a broken smile before she turning her attention back to the spot she was trying to erase from the bar. As she heard a heavy sigh, she threw her dish towel and came closer to the sad-looking pink-haired girl.

"Huh, I see. Well, maybe you just overthink everything then, don't you think?" - "That's a trap. You can prove that you're not overthinking everything by thinking about it, right?" Abby's eyes widened before she started to chuckle, the palm of her hand sensually brushing her hair under Lightning's attentive gaze. As her thoughts were traveling the wrong way, she shook her head to erase the pictures that were slowly appearing in her mind. Unfortunately, the brunette had caught the look she had given her and her own eyes were slowly filling with a desire that had never stop growing since the pinky had stepped into the bar.

After a long and lascivious eye-contact, Abby finally skirted the counter with a graceful pace to come near the other woman who ducked her head in embarrassment before it got lifted up by a hand tenderly touching her chin. From that moment, their lips were just a few inches from each other, almost brushing lasciviously, and their bodies so close that they were able to feel their chests going in and up at every heavy breath, air going in and out at a more intense speed as the anticipation was making its path in their veins. As for the latent heat evaporating from their skins, it was slowly getting sweltering because of a lurking anxiety and the obvious arousal that were viciously crawling in them. The avid eye-contact went on for a few more seconds before Abby made the first step by crashing her full lips against the pink ones, one of her hand automatically reaching Lightning's nape to brush the soft milky skin with her fingertips.

Arousal was controlling them both, brushing every possible question away in a blink of an eye. Indeed, if the pink-haired girl was turning every possibility over and over in her head a few minutes ago, she could now feel the need to think fading away against the warm body pressing against hers. And as the barmaid started to wave against her in a silent request, her crotches touching every time her movements were a bit rough, any inward study disappeared suddenly. The urge for more made Lightning grab Abby's generous ass firmly to intensified the friction, bringing her even closer than she already was. After a few more rough kisses, the pink-haired girl felt the tip of the barmaid's tongue slyly slipping in her lower lip to let her know she wanted to touch hers in a hot and wet ballet. As Lightning allowed this sensual meeting to happen, she tightened her grip in the girl's butt, a moan of intense pleasure directly following the gesture to come and die inside the pinky's mouth in a perfect way.

This noise played like a beautiful music echoing in all her bones to reach her skull, singing for her that nothing in the whole world could possibly matter except for the girl who was releasing this incredible melody. Telling her that she had to let her body do what she was craving to do, whatever the consequences. Following her primal instinct, she got herself on her feet in a second to push the curvy woman against the counter the next one, her hands leaving the rounded butt to go all over the warm skin she _needed_ to feel.

In the first place, she skimmed the uncovered parts, brushing her sides with delight to end up between their bodies, touching the firm abs before slowly undoing the knot of her shirt along with the buttons that was almost keeping it close. With a heavy breath, she brought her hand on the barmaid's back to unfasten the bra, not even taking it off before she finally allowed her fingers to grab the perfect breasts she had lingered at for the past hours. Abby gasped as she started to massage them with avidity, some moans leaving her own lungs at the warm sensation against the palm of her hand. Once more, the barmaid licked Lightning's lower lip timidly to invite her in her own mouth and, once again, their muscles met for a sensuous and clammy dance while the pink-haired girl was drawing circles around the hardening nipples before she finally reached the sensitive skin, playing with it with her fingertips.

The intense heat was becoming more and more insufferable as if a smoldering fire was consuming them from the inside and the clothes that were in their way were now too much to handle. Taking this in consideration, Lightning's instinct decided that it was time to undress more than just with her eyes the sumptuous woman she was still pressing against the counter, shirt and bra falling on the ground the next second to give way to the sweaty skin on which both her shaky hands were traveling. At this point, breaking the embrace still going on had almost became vital for both of them since air was cruelly starting to miss. The pink-haired girl seized this moment to let her gaze carefully traced Abby's curves, doing so being almost as necessary as catching her breath at this time. She drew her lower lip between her teeth at the sight of the topless body arching under her caress while the woman's hands were firmly holding on the warn wood to stay on her feet, her legs starting to be too weak to help her in this task, while her head was bending backwards in a vain attempt to calm herself down.

The few lights still on were just enough for Lightning to enjoy the show while knowing that nobody would be able to see them from the outside but, for now, the whole world was farer from her mind than she cared to admit. This feeling of insouciance grew as she started to lick the girl's throat voraciously, her tongue finishing her eager race on her right nipple while she was gently pinching the other one between her long and pale fingers. The throaty moans that followed that gesture was delightful and they became even more enticing as Abby's mouth came closer to her ear, the girl's darkener eyes now fixed on her tongue while her hand was placing itself on her head to grab her pink hair in a tight fist, intimating her to continue her delicious treatment. As Lightning looked up, her eyes immediately fell onto Abby's stare, the pupil before lost in a chocolate-colored ocean slowly devouring it as the small black point was growing wider in arousal, until she pulled on her hair to drag her into another hot and rough kiss.

By coming back to this position, the barmaid had the possibility to wave against the pink-haired girl again, her hips moving back and forth, subtly asking for more while her hands were traveling underneath the pinky's almost unbuttoned shirt, her nails softly running on the milky skin with delectation. As doing so, she felt her right leg being grabbed by a strong grip, her foot leaving the floor as Lightning was bringing it higher against her side before untightening the grasp to let her hand slide from the girl's flank to her ass. At the same time, the pink-haired girl was roughly massaging one of the uncovered breasts, kissing the woman with just as much force, the desire making both their halting breaths end up in each other mouth. By reflex, Abby wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck to allow her second foot to leave the ground, the pinky now carrying her against the counter, her hands on the barmaid's butt as a support. The pink-haired girl let go of the brunette's lips to reach her neck, inflaming the skin by skimming it with the tip of her tongue, pressing the woman even harder against the wooden surface, the movement provoking a moan of pleasure-pain from the victim.

"Oh fuck! On the counter Pinky, please." The girl struggled to enunciate these words correctly, gasping for air. Lightning caught Abby's hazy look, her own eyes being filled with confusion since the fog of her firing desire stuck in her brain was making the information hard to process. "Lay me on the counter." The girl whispered directly in her ear, taking the pinky's earlobe between her teeth right after. A long shiver ran along Lightning's spine, pleasure rushing through her veins and making her iris darker than usual because of her growing pupils. In a matter of seconds, she lifted the barmaid and sat her down on the counter before dragging herself on the cold wooden surface, slowly moving towards the woman on her hands and knees. At this particular moment, the pink-haired girl was looking like a dangerous predator ready to devour her prey. _A willing and beautiful prey_.

She spread Abby's legs more than they already were, one of the girl's boots accidently hitting a glass which fell on the ground and shattered in million little pieces but even this sound didn't succeed in making them react in any way, both of them being too concentrated on their hands touching each other's skin. Lightning let her fingers make their way from the woman's chest to her crotch by themselves while her teeth were biting her neck softly, her body taking control of the situation. As reaching the aimed area, the pink-haired girl cursed between her teeth, realizing that Abby's hot short was actually too tight for her to get into it. This information now in mind, she quickly undid the piece of clothes before she gasped in pleasure, the feeling of a wet laced panties bringing a pic of warmth back in her entire body. While starting a teasing massage, she brought herself closer to the brunette's mouth for the moans to reach her ears more clearly, a sly grin drawing itself on her face as she realized that a hot breath was ruffling on her neck every second.

The girl's back was aching under Lightning's touch. Their bodies were embracing in a lustful dance on the bare counter when the pinky finally decided that it was time to stop teasing the girl and to take care of the remaining clothes, starting by the leather boots to finish with the underwear she took off with her teeth by making it slowly slide along the barmaid's long legs. Lightning chuckled as she heard the girl crying in pain, the slowness driving her crazier than anything else at this specific moment.

"Take your shirt off, I want to feel your skin against mine." The pinky smirked as the words reached he ears, doing as she was told to faster that she would've thought, the white tissue joining the others on the floor the next second. After taking another look at the woman underneath her who was craving for more, she leaned to come back above her, crashing her lip against Abby's before placing two fingers on her clit, going up and down to play with the brunette with an obvious pleasure since she was moaning even louder than before. Lightning grunted while feeling fingernails penetrating her shoulder's skin, grabbing the girl's lower lip between her teeth roughly as a response.

"Just stop teasing me and get to the point girl." The pink-haired girl leveled a malicious look to lock eyes with the lascivious woman who was in no position to actually be so _rude_ with her.

"Maybe you should ask nicely." With a mischievous smirk, she stopped her every move on the sensitive area, provoking an annoyed and husky groan to come out of the brunette's throat while her nails were entering in Lightning's back even more roughly to get her to understand how nasty and unfair her behavior was. The pink-haired girl laughed slightly before starting her torture up again, literally playing with the barmaid's nerves with her forefingers, fastening the movement to make it hard for her victim to catch he breath before she would finally ask her _politely_.

"Please." The panting girl managed to say while drawing red lines on the pinky's back.

"I didn't quite understand your request." After she had responded, Lightning increased her movements on the erogenous zone while going back to the hard nipple she traced with the tip of her tongue, enjoying how she was currently driving the girl insane, her hips going up and down below her.

"Please, inside." – "I need a real sentence." Her hand stopped moving again but, this time, she let it make its way towards the wet entrance, Abby almost bucking to force the fingers to finally come inside of her. The situation was insufferable for the brunette who grabbed Lightning by the neck to get her closer, her mouth almost touching the earlobe of the pink-haired girl who shivered discreetly at the sensation.

"I want you fingers inside of me now, plea-" Without even having the possibility to finish her sentence, she felt the two requested digits slipping in her with ease and gasped in a mix of pleasure and surprise, her brain being now turned off and only able to appreciate the rough treatment she was receiving.

The halting body, shivering and arching in a beautiful way underneath her was causing her own panties to be wetter than she would ever care to admit. And more than just the view, Abby was releasing some very enticing sounds at every penetration before she politely asked the pinky to _go faster_. After a small laugh, she just executed the barmaid's demand with a sly grin glued on her face while scanning the body lying under her. As doing so, she could see that the girl's sweat was making her slide on the wood at every rough intrusion but neither Lightning nor Abby seemed to be concerned about it, even though the barmaid had grabbed the beer pumps by reflex to prevent her body to slip too far but also to help the fingers to go deeper in her.

Standing on her knees to have a proper sight of the show playing under her, Lightning could see how far away the woman was lost in her own ocean of pleasure. While her eyes were retracing their path on the girl's skin, she tried to memorize everything from the position of her head that was making her arch like crazy to her shut eyelids and opened mouth from where a litany of moans were coming out. Lowering her gaze, she lingered on the appetizing breasts and couldn't help but to rush on them to lick the hard nipple, biting it from time to time while she was still coming in and out the entrance roughly. Abby's perfume was driving her insane, the scent of almond melted with the smell of sex was filling the room like a delicious poison.

Lightning decided to move up a gear by adding another finger inside the girl's body, a croaky moan getting out of her own mouth when the woman grabbed her by the hair again to put her mouth against her neck before she started to suck it hard. For a second, the pink-haired girl thought that it was probably a bad idea to let the barmaid do that to her but let her do it anyway and helped her hand to go deeper inside with her knee, now thinking that she probably had reach the special spot since Abby was arching again, whining in pleasure particularly loudly. She smirked and tried to reach it again, and smirked as she succeeded at the task.

Still going back and forth, Lightning started to feel the woman's walls pressing her three fingers more and more before she put an arm around the brunette's shoulders to raise her up a little while kissing her, hitting the perfect spot over and over. Abby was having trouble to restrain her voice until she finally arched, her body tensing by itself as the expected orgasm hit her, the pink-haired girl's fingers reaching the special point inside of her while she was releasing a long and throaty moan. Lightning was still coming in and out slowly as the woman was relaxing gradually until her back touched the counter again, deep heavy breaths crossing her lips because of the pinky's fingers still moving before she took them off gently, brushing her clit one last time with the tip of them, provoking a shiver to run from Abby's toes to the little hair in the back of her neck.

By reflex, Lightning kissed the hard nipple one last time, licking it with greed in the process which caused a whine from the other woman before she went down the bar to take her shirt from the ground and put it back on her half naked body. The next second, a cigarette was placed between her pink lips and she was headed herself towards the door to light it and have the smoke she was craving for but she stopped as she felt a hand around her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not going to leave like a thief Pinky, right? Besides, you'll need _this_." The barmaid grabbed something from the other side of the counter, the thing being threw in the air with a metallic sound before it fell into Lightning's hand. The pink-haired girl had a small smile while looking at the keys that had landed in her palm and felt the grip on her arm disappearing.

"I just wanted to smoke, don't worry." Lightning lifted her head to lock eyes with the girl now laying on her elbows, her shoulders shaking because of the silent chuckle was roaming her body.

"Already heard this one, girl. And you know what? You may not like her but you kinda have her style." The pink-haired girl froze as the words reached her ears, her brain turning the information over and over in her head. _What did she mean by this?_ Her shoulders tensed and her breathing increased drastically at the idea that she might have understood already what Abby was insinuating. Just for that, she had to repress the urge to push the woman out of the counter, the sly grin glued in her face making it almost impossible.

Instead of being violent, Lightning just turned around to grab her jacket placed on the stool she had sat on for hours and walked towards the door before putting the keys in the lock with a hand already firmly holding the doorknob. Her brows knitted, she left the place at a fast pace, cursing between her teeth as rage was taking the arousal's place through her veins. The naked girl still on the wooden surface was shaking her head in regrets but, even though she would have been visible from the street, the pink-haired continued walking, never looking back again.

With more energy than she could have imagine at such a late hour, Fang slammed the door to lean on it the next second, her head automatically rolling backward so she could release the sigh of relief she needed to release more easily. Indeed, with the _chatterbox_ gone, she would finally be able to relish a sweet and long silence she was craving for since the girl had opened her mouth to let go other sounds than moans and pants.

 _Next time I'll gag the girl all night long_.

A smirk growing on her face at the idea, she pushed herself from the door with her bare foot and took a few steps into her living-room to grab her shirt that had landed on the floor earlier this night. She put the piece of clothes on her shoulders, the shirttails falling on her sides lazily to expose the tanned skin while she was heading herself to the kitchen and came out of it with a beer along with a cigarette that was already burning between her lips. Her butt on the chair and her crossed feet on the table, she tilted her head back to blow the noxious smoke out of her lungs, a sly grin drawing itself on her face as she was thinking about the past few hours. She had accomplished things she was pretty proud about, the best of them being the note she had left for the pink-haired girl at the bar. _Too bad I left before I could see her face_.

A sneering laugh came out at the thought of it and she started to wonder if the pinky had followed her advices by having sex with Abby who had glanced at her the whole evening, making the sexual tension between the two of them almost tangible. If she had to be honest with herself, she would admit that picturing the two women naked on the counter in a tight embrace was even more enticing that the girl she had fucked herself. The little movie playing on her head warmed her entire body up as she was taking another mouthful of her beer before she shook her head, trying as hard as she can – _so not that hard actually_ – to erase these images. Suddenly remembering that the whole world was still turning around out there while she was burying herself in the dirty paintings she was imagining, she smashed her beer against the table and leaned so she could grab her phone.

Two different things drew her attention. First of all, it was already 6AM, meaning that she hadn't got the chance to sleep since, at least, nineteen hours and that the sun will soon rose in the skies. Second of all, she had no less than sixteen missed-calls, every one of them coming from the same person whom she decided to call back even though the possibility of response at such a late/early hour was probably very close to zero.

"Fang you're an awful jerk!" – "Good day to ya too. Missed me, Van?" Her answer went along with a slight smirk that vanished as soon as she heard the woman in the other line telling her with a reproachful tone that she was the worst sister God could have created.

"I tried to call you a billion time! I was worried sick and now you're just calling me at 6AM like nothing happened? I hope you have a good-" – "Slow down Missy, I'm perfectly fine." There was a long and desperate sigh from the other girl who had just spoken in one breath. Despite all the resignation carried by the woman's voice, Fang scoffed at the motherly attitude the young girl was giving her for the past few years.

"Whatever. I'll be at your place in twenty minutes sharp. So just, _please_ , put your pants on." Rolling her head backwards to free a burst of laughter, she promised her sister she would do as told before they hung up. As she put the phone back on the table, she couldn't help but to shake her head mirthfully. A happy swinging movement that slowly died into nothing as she casted a glance at her flat above her shoulder. _This won't be a blast_.

A cry of anticipated pain slipped out of her mouth as she stood up and headed herself towards her dresser to grab some pants and a navy-blue t-shirt. A shower would have been gratefully greeted given her last glorious activities but time was flying by and she had way too much tidying to do to allow herself such a luxurious moment. She put the clothes on and combed her hair with her bare fingers her lips twitching at every knot crossing her hand's path, considering that it was just the beginning of a twenty minutes' nightmare. Because of her sister, she had to go through a lot of painful feelings she wasn't really a fond of, the worst remaining the tiresome cleaning she was forced to carry out even though, thanks to her special diet made off sex, beer and ready-prepared dishes, washing some dirty plates wouldn't be on her schedule before her sister arrival.

Phone in hand, she started the music as a way to motivate herself in her hardship, already shaking her head in rhythm as she was taking care of the place by gathering the books and clothes scattered absolutely _everywhere_ in the room. Swift movements and big strides were the only way to make it on time, the music helping in this field like an actual football's coach supporting his team since she was now reaching the final step of her long journey with a vacuum cleaner firmly held in her hands. At some point, she caught herself using the household appliance's sleeve as an electric guitar, the solo being too intense for her to resist the yen for this childish behavior. Her mane was dancing in the air, strands going up and down as she was shaking her head energetically like a real rock-star standing on a spotlighted stage. She stopped herself in her activities only to laugh loudly, thinking that she was probably looking pretty stupid doing this in the middle of her living-room before she went back to the kitchen to put the vacuum cleaner away.

"Wasn't that hard after all." Standing in the middle of the living-room in a proud pose, hands on her hips, she congratulated herself inwardly for her own achievement, white teeth appearing because of the wide smile she was wearing. Not ready to stop in such a good way, she stepped inside her room to take the dirty clothes in order to wash them all during the day but she spun while noticing something she hadn't until now: black laced panties along with a note waiting for her in her bed. With a smirk glued on her face, she lessened the distance between her and the small piece of paper, curiosity devouring her quickly.

 _Left you a little present, hope you'll like it! See you around, I would love to try you bed next time. Xoxo_

"Point for originality! You go up in my estimation, girl." The writer snickered for herself before she made the decision to put the fabric in her dresser, hiding it from her snooping little sister looking like the best option at this moment. As she heard the entry phone ringing in the whole flat, she hurried towards the device, being perfectly aware that Vanille would never stop pressing the button until she let her in. With a roll of her eyes, Fang opened every door for the girl and wasn't surprised as a red storm rushed inside the apartment.

Vanille, a redheaded with green sparkly eyes, was an overexcited, lively young woman who could be a real beam in someone's life as well as she could suddenly become a real pain in the ass. Despite this dual personality characterizing her sister, Fang loved her endlessly and the feeling was - _often_ – well returned by the younger girl. They had lived together for so many years, always being there for each other in highs and lows whatever the costs, that their complicity had become indestructible. The few disagreements they had were only related to the motherly behavior the younger could have towards the older, being exactly the source of the dirty look Vanille was giving to Fang at this exact moment.

"What took you so long? Why didn't you answer me before?" The writer's shoulders shook discreetly, the laughter she was trying to keep being responsible of this slight movement.

"Always a pleasure to see ya! I'm fine by the way!" Vanille narrowed her eyes, her red brows almost meeting in the middle as she was containing a wave of anger she wanted to spit in Fang's face. As for the writer, she couldn't help but to remain more amused than afraid in front of the younger's screwed up face.

"Answer me Fang!" The high voice she used to reply was unexpected. The most destabilizing part in all this was that Vanille was perfectly aware of her sister's lifestyle, meaning that she probably knew what kept the writer so busy.

"Believe me little bugger, ya really don't want to know what I was up to last night." – "Oh God, you'll never change, right? Don't you want to settle down for a while? I mean, you're not getting any younger you know?" Fang scoffed and one of her eyebrows rose in surprise. She was completely dumbstruck by the redhead's words but, as the shadow of a half-mischievous smile briefly crossed her sister's lips, the writer gave the younger a humoristic glare.

"You'll bother me with the _settling-down subject_ until the end of time, won't ya?" The amusement in Vanille's face slowly turned into a thoughtful despair, a sigh leaving her thin lips as she imagined her sister ending her life alone. A person as kind and protective as the tanned-woman couldn't possibly stay lonely for the rest of her life in Vanille's mind. Even though she could feel a pinch of sadness in her inner self, she let a warm expression invade her face and lift her pink cheekbones.

"I just want you to be happy, Fang. I want to take care of you like you did with me in the past." A gentle and warming hand landed on Fang's shoulder before soft lips reached her cheek for a delicate kiss. The words of her sister really meant a lot for the older woman who replied with a reassuring smile. Truth be told, she had always cared more for her sister than for herself, working day and night in bars and restaurants after her parents passed away so she could give her sister the life she deserved until Lady Luck crossed her path and made her a _real_ writer. Even though gratitude was regularly put on the table by the redheaded, it was still having a strong effect on Fang, a satisfaction going beyond imagination especially at the sight of the happy and healthy woman standing in front of her.

As she got carried away by her own thoughts, the writer hadn't realized that Vanille was charily making her way towards the computer. Indeed, despite Fang's wills, the young woman had always been and would probably ever remain her number one fan even though the writer wasn't inclined to let her little protégé read her prose. But, with time, she had finally accepted her sister as a reader and was even asking for her help when she needed some.

"Please, can I? I want to know what will happen in The Boss's life since you're so reluctant in talking about yours." As the tanned-woman understood what the redhead's target was, she rolled her eyes and shrugged before turning her laptop on. Excitement being apparently too much for the younger girl to handle, she started to clap her hands together while bouncing in joyfulness on the chair she had sat on a few minutes ago.

When Vanille started perusing the first page, Fang felt the nervousness invading her body, rocks falling one by one in her stomach that was slowly getting too heavy for her. Anxiety wasn't a feeling she was often experiencing, although it was always showing itself when her little sister was becoming the judge of her work in which she was giving heart and soul. Unable to deal with her anguish anymore, she decided to move towards the kitchen with her now weak pace, her chest going up and down slowly to release the _absurd_ pressure flowing through her veins.

Fang came back with a glass of water she kindly handed to Vanille who was too absorbed by her own words to notice the nice gesture. With a loud sigh, the writer placed the drink in the table and took her own, wincing as she sensed the beer touching her tongue, the lack of gas making it almost impossible to enjoy it properly. Her heart reluctantly thumped again in fear since she couldn't tell if her sister was actually happy of the way things were turning out, the new path her story was taking being really different compared to what she had done by the past in so many ways. Lost in her apprehensions, she flinched as Vanille clapped her hands together again while releasing whines of eager enthusiasm that had always drove Fang crazy.

"This is so exciting!" Perturbed by this overwhelming enthusiasm, the writer leveled perplex look in the other girl direction. Seeing that she would never succeed with her silent question, she squeezed Vanille's shoulder so the younger girl would explain herself.

"Who's _this_ girl Fang?" The tanned-woman raised an intrigued brow at the question. _Wasn't it clear enough?_

"I wrote it, right? It's Hel, ya saw that!" Vanille rolled her head to let a burst of laughter go out of her small body. After brushing the tears from her cheeks, she locked eyes with Fang but winced in disappointment as she saw that the other woman was perfectly serious about the fact that she had absolutely no idea about whatsoever she was talking about.

"I don't know… I kinda thought that your character would fall in love with this new one at some point. Just like _you_ will someday." Vanille's impish smile vanished as fast as it appeared while watching her sister shaking her head in amusement.

"Van, you know this isn't really my thing. I mean falling in love and everything, see? So, please, just drop it, alright?" The redheaded produced a short but nonetheless meaningful sigh before she swept the subject with a gesture of her hand, her speech immediately turning towards the last two weeks she had spent studying relentlessly at the medical school. Vanille's way to talk, never stopping for a second in attempt to catch her breath, had always amazed Fang who was secretly wondering how this little body didn't just drop dead by asphyxia because of the litany of words it was providing endlessly.

" _Voilà_. I think I told everything you had to know. And, as usual, you just listened and nodded. Am I right, Fang?" The writer gave her sister a small smile while moving on her chair as a sign of discomfort, nodding for what was probably the thousandth time this morning. Seeing the unusual discomposure on the older woman's face, Vanille beamed at her and even let one of her elfin giggle fly in the air. For a moment, both of them remained silent, just looking at each other for one of her speechless moment of complicity they cherished so much. But this instant was quickly brushed away as the redheaded gasped in horror and grabbed the purse she had threw on the chair next to hers, the bag's color making the tanned-woman snicker inwardly as it was recalling her of a certain strange hair-colored woman she had left at the bar just a few hours ago. The thought didn't last more than a second since everything went black as her sister held her tightly, excusing herself at least ten times for being forced to leave so quickly while Fang was replying that they would just see each other soon.

Vanille, her face buried in her sister's neck, was starting to smell a strange perfume coming from the other woman's skin. "Fang?" The sound of her voice was muffled by the writer's body. "Yeah?" Fang answered with a calm tone.

"You smell like sex." The older one stiffened as the information reached her ears, although she couldn't help but to let a small chuckle slid out of her mouth, chuckle that turned into a real burst of laughter as she heard Vanille's voice again. "And that's _really_ disgusting."

As the sun was edging forward the cloudless sky, its lights gently brushed away the shadows the night had let in its path. Its blazed rays were spreading through the entire city, illuminating several walls in numerous houses, highlighting different paintings and flowers in its way and, sometimes, some growling faces that weren't ready to greet the gigantic star properly. Yet, the orangey light didn't quite seem to disturb all the sleepers gathered in the emerging city.

Serah's living-room was bathed in sunshine, the warm color reflecting softly on the white wall opposite the window soothing her in her way to her morning beverage. Half-awake, she was moving with a shuffle towards the kitchen despite the haze of her remaining sleepiness. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands, hoping that it would somehow clear her blurry vision. After a few pressures, she opened them only to curse inwardly as she realized that it just had the opposite effect, little multicolored dots now dancing cheerfully in front of her. Such human but nonetheless _pretty childish_ move forced her following gestures to be done more out of habit than anything else, her hands mechanically grabbing a mug to pour it with some water before placing it into the microwave to warm the liquid up, a cup of tea appearing to be the unequaled way to blow the dwelling mist out of her head.

A couple of minutes later, her _magic potion_ was held between her soft hands and her eyesight's problems were far behind. She took a few steps and leaned on her kitchen's central island, this spot offering her the vital peacefulness she needed every morning, the sun caressing her shut eyelids smoothly to prevent the perfect day ahead of her. It wasn't until she authorized herself to open her eyes to skip out of Dreamland that she realized there was another person in the room.

Opposite her, laying on the grey couch with an arm on her head, was another pink-haired girl. The slight space between her lips was air to travel in and out her lungs regularly while her head was lazily resting on her left arm. Awkwardly, this kind of scenes had become pretty usual lately but, somehow, it kept being heartbreaking for her, especially since her very serious sister was still wearing the same clothes than the day before. The soft smile drew on her face until then slowly faded away as thousands of questions appeared in her mind but she knew these would go unanswered.

After releasing a small sigh of despair, she brought the tea to her lips and let the steam exuding from the mug brush her face for a moment. The hot beverage was emitting a comforting smell, a perfect combination of apple and cinnamon remembering her of the pies they used to cook with her mother and sister years ago. Lost in memories, she tried to take a sip of her drink but didn't even feel the taste of it, a slight wince of pain materialized on her face as the hot liquid scalded the thin skin of her pink lips. Abandoning the idea of drinking, she took a few steps towards her sister. Caught by an overwhelming curiosity, she couldn't help but to try understanding whatsoever the older Farron was whispering in her sleep. As hard as she was attempting to catch anything, the words were remaining completely unintelligible, going out of her sister's mouth in small breaths. Maybe it would have given her some answers to all the questions she had about the current situation?

She shrugged in defeat and gave a quick glance at the clock over her shoulder, considering she might have to wake Lightning up since the hour hand was slowly reaching the seventh hour of the day. With great care, she put the mug on the coffee table before she squatted to face the pink-haired girl still deeply buried in her dreams. After a moment when she just let her gaze travel on the other woman's peaceful face, she positioned one of her hands so she could gently push Lightning's shoulder.

There was a loud grouch before the older Farron opened wide eyes, the younger gasping in surprise at the sight of it and almost losing her balance over the chock. Like a vampire straightening in his coffin after a long day of sleep, she sat down in a blink of an eye but she quickly understood her mistake as the most powerful headache she had ever experienced in a life time struck her entire body.

"Light, you always freak me out when you're doing this!" Serah's complain was definitely too high, and without even looking at the girl who had fell on the floor because of her sudden gesture, she brought her pale hand before her eyes.

"Huh, little too loud for me Serah." With a quiet chuckle, the younger got back on her feet, dusting invisible junk from her pajama bottom, and asked if Lightning needed anything in a whisper. "A painkiller would be perfect. Or just a gun to put a bullet in my head. Heard it was pretty effective."

"You're an idiot." A roll of her eyes and Serah disappeared behind her to reach the bathroom where she could find the required medicine, the weapon being – _of course_ – perfectly out of options. As soon as Lightning heard the glass landing on the table in front of her, she snatched everything from the surface – except for the still steaming cup of tea – and swallowed it in a second before slumping back in the sofa with a heavy sigh.

"Why did you wake me up exactly? Except for the pleasure of seeing me cry in pain, of course." Serah chewed on her lower lip in destress under her sister's insistent glare. Still, the younger woman couldn't help but think that something was wrong about Lightning. The older Farron had always had a unique way to express herself, the sharp tone and pretty formal language being a part of her personality everyone knew about, but sleeping on her sister's couch and getting drunk was usually out of the picture. Serah desperately needed answers.

"I think we need to talk Light." Anguish ran along Lightning's spine. The reaction was barely distinguishable but it was enough for her heart to skip one or two beats in its hurry, flashes of the last time she had heard these words resurfacing in her head. The older Farron shook her head to erase the images but the souvenirs were too much to handle, her vision slowly becoming blurry with pain and anger.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lightning's tone was nearly shaky but, somehow, she managed to stay as neutral as she could.

"You, Light. I know you don't like to talk about your problems but I know you too well. There's something wrong." The other girl quirked a quizzical brow in return. "It's been a few days since you sleep at your own place, you obviously drank too much last night and it's past seven and you don't seem to care at all. What's happening to you? And don't dare tell me you're perfectly fine!" As she finished her little speech, Serah suddenly wondered if Lightning would simple put on her happy mask or if she would finally tell her what was bothering her.

"Alright. You're right. Happy?" Serah's brows kittened, giving Lightning memories of their mother when she was ready to scold them after they had done silly things. But the younger Farron remained silent as she sat down next to her sister, hands joined on her crossed legs. "Serah, I should warn you immediately: you're not scary at all. But I suppose it's time to actually have this conversation, right?" The older one didn't even need to take a look at the girl sitting next to her to see her nod. If she had to be perfectly honest with herself, she wasn't even able to keep an eye-contact at this moment, being the reason why she stared at the ground while telling her the whole story.

 _Lightning was making her way back to her place after the dreadful afternoon she had spent with Serah, sighing in relief while considering the worst part of her day far behind. Indeed, as much as she loved her sister, being forced to go to a conference ran by a stupid writer talking about sex non-stop wasn't even close to something she could appreciate._

 _As she finally stepped into her house, she threw her keys on the table and was glad to see a jacket already hanging on one of the chairs, a smile appearing on her pink lips while thinking that, at least, she would probably spend a nicer evening. A calm and casual moment with her significant one she knew she was needing badly._

 _With her usual graceful pace, she entered the living-room and felt her lips curving by themselves into a grateful smile at the sight of the dark-headed woman sitting on the couch with an opened bottle of red wine on the coffee table and two glasses standing next to it. The situation assessed, she wondered if this girl had the ability to read minds, all these elements being exactly what she needed at this moment. Taking a few steps further, she drew her lower lip between her teeth while seeing her girlfriend's outfit, a black bustier dress stopping at mid-thighs she had always appreciate since it was showing just enough of her girlfriend's body for her to enjoy every single movement. Lightning brushed the woman's bare neck with her lips, telling her how lovely she looked in the process and received a soft kiss in return._

" _Thanks, Light." The girl's voice came out as a whisper, her forehead resting on Lightning's to exchange a small smile. "Can you come and sit next to me?" Lightning's gaze carefully followed the hand patting the seat next to her lover with knitted eyebrows but she nodded nonetheless, repressing the need she had to ask why she was in such a hurry._

 _The dark-headed woman filled both their glasses as Lightning skirting the couch and sat down with elegance, a sigh leaving her mouth while looking at the now poured drinks in front of her. Thanking her girlfriend for this thoughtful intention, the pink-haired girl brought the alcohol to her pink lips and couldn't help but let a moan out of her throat when she felt her taste buds suddenly awaken at the taste of it. Her gaze retraced its path towards the other woman but her remaining smile quickly faded in front of her shifty eyes. Something was wrong but the silence surrounding all the questions bumping in her brain was making the latent tension even worse so she put a hand on the girl's thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze so she would speak. After taking a deep breath, the brunette kept a slight opened mouth, her wet eyes fixed on the glass she was holding._

" _We need to talk, Light." Lightning's heart skipped a beat. This whole evening wasn't supposed to turn like this. The shiver in her lover's voice, the watery eyes unable to look at her and these words, it couldn't be true. Even though she was pretty sure about how the events were going to turn out, she knew she had to say something so she could clearly understand what was going on._

" _Then talk, Aria." As hard as she was trying to remain calm, the words came out sharper than expected._

" _I love you. You know that, right?" A quizzical brow rose on Lightning's face. After all these years and everything they had shared during that amount of time, she wasn't really doubtful regarding the feelings they both had towards each other, although, at this moment, doubt was starting to slither viciously into the pink-haired girl's body. She swallowed loudly in apprehension, her eyes narrowing as she was trying to figure out where this conversation would drag them. "Say it please. Tell me that you know how much I love you."_

" _I guess. But what is you point exactly?" This time, Lightning clearly frowned out of annoyance. Indeed, if there was something the pink-haired woman hated more than anything, it was the feeling that a piece of the puzzle was missing, especially when the person in front of her was looking at her with glistening eyes._

" _You know I will never do anything that could hurt you, right?" Her voice was cracking so often that the sentence became barely understandable while she finally reached the last word._

" _Get to the point, Ariana." Fists clenched, Lightning's fingers were starting to pale with the increasing pressure she was putting in them. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth, a mouth she had just kissed and she now wanted to shut._

" _I just want to be sure. You know I love you. You know I would do anything for you, right? Say it!" Two small tears escaped from the almond-shaped eyes before Lightning, letting two thin and black lines in her path. Despite the distress wrote on the woman's face, the pink-haired girl stayed steady, her mouth set in a hard line._

" _Drop it, Ariana. Just say what you have to say." Now expected the worst, Lightning swallowed a large mouthful of her drink and stood up to walk back and forth in the room, hoping that it would somehow calm her down. Was it meant what she thought it meant? Did she had done anything wrong?_

" _I'm sorry, Light! Believe me!" If Ariana wasn't crying, her voice would have alerted the whole neighborhood._

" _Fuck. Just say it!" Impatience was clearly starting to show up in Lightning's tone. She wasn't used to yell, her personality always telling her to wait as long as people needed to but, this time, it seemed impossible to wait any longer. Ariana, eyes wide opened, quickly caught the unusual behavior._

" _I. I cheated on you." Dropped like a bomb in the middle of their living-room, the revelation grabbed Lightning by the guts. As for Ariana, she had snapped her eyes shut out of anticipation. Indeed, she expected screams and shouts from her lover but as she realized that, instead of these, a long and tensed silence followed her confession, she dared take in the sight of her girlfriend. Lightning was standing with her back to her, but this vision was enough to tell that it was just the calm before the storm._

" _Are you-…Are you okay Light?" The pink-haired girl's entire body shook as she started to release a sour laugh before she spun to face the other woman who was staring at her with agonized and tearful eyes. Did she really ask that?_

" _After five years. Five fucking years." Lightning's voice was almost unrecognizable, distorted by all the rage and pain she was barely trying to contain. "What do you think? Do you_ _ **really**_ _think I'm fucking okay right now? Is this a_ _ **fucking**_ _joke?" A vein was popping out of her neck as she was talking, and her furor became too much to handle. Without warning, she smashed her glass against the wall opposite her and felt kind of glad to see it falling on the ground in a million little pieces. "And what were you thinking? That a fucking bottle of red wine and a slutty dress would've help you make me swallow the news? Are you fucking serious?"_

 _Ariana was sobbing loudly, a litany of apologies struggling to come out of her mouth while Lightning was trying to suppress her need to slap her with the back of her hand. Her knuckles cracked as she clenched her fists and she knew that a few more minutes in front of the crying woman would bring her in a state of anger she would probably be unable to control._

" _Fuck!" The pink-haired girl yelled while grabbing the keys she had threw on the table back to the moment she had thought her day would end better than it had started. The need for fresh air was slowly becoming unbearable._

" _No, Light! Please, don't leave!" Ariana tried to take a step further so she could stop her but it had been a lost cause. The only thing Lightning gave her in return was the coldest look she had ever seen before the front door was shut._

While relating the story to her sister, Lightning decided to skip the part where she was driving all around the city like a crazy person, incapable of deciding where she would stop for the night. Betrayal was all she could think about as sobs were living her throat to crash miserably on the windshield before she parked in front of her office to sleep there. She lifted her head up, but didn't see much of Serah's reaction since the girl rushed in her arms, slightly shaking against her.

"Why are you crying?" Confusion was written all over Lightning's face.

"Because you're a good person Light, and she had no right to break your heart." The older pink-haired girl took her sister's head between her hands, pushing her away softly to catch her look.

"It's going to be okay Serah, don't worry." As much as she was trying to keep a reassuring tone, Lightning couldn't help but to let all her doubts to slip in her entire body.

"Do you think you will ever forgive her for this?" Her brows drew together as she was deeply considering the question. The events of the previous night rushed back to her and it made her thought that, somehow, nobody was perfect after all. But the circumstances of her own acts were pretty different. She needed to have a _long_ talk with Ariana.

"I'll try." Her answer was perfectly honest and Serah gave her a small smile in return before rushing back into her arms, sniffing loudly on the other woman's shoulder. Doing so, she winced slightly as a strange smell reached her nose and frowned in confusion.

"Huh, Light?" Her voice was strangely faltering, forcing the older Farron to pull herself out of the embrace so she could look at her with a quirked brow. "You-…You smell like…Sex?" With a slight blush, Lightning turned her gaze away from her confused sister.

"Sorry." She suddenly stood up. "I should take a shower. If you don't mind, of course." The way Lightning was acting, with her low voice and shifty eyes, was so unusual that Serah just gave her a small shake of her head as a response. When she finally cleared her thoughts, she opened her mouth slightly to let all the questions she had in mind fly over the room to find some answers but couldn't do anything but pout at the sound of the bathroom door being quietly shut by the only person who could give her the responses she was now craving for.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long, I hope you enjoyed this (pretty long) chapter. Also, it was the first time I wrote a sex scene in english so I hope it wasn't too bad...**

 **Thanks for the reviews by the way! It really helps me to know what is wrong and everything but it's also very encouraging! So, please, don't hesitate over giving me your opinion on anything that seems either good or bad! In any case, thank you all for reading!**


	5. Just need to explain myself

Hello everyone!

It's been a long time since I came here, right? Well, I'm sorry about that! I kind of had a hard time lately, lots of personal problems and I don't want to bother you all with this but… Yeah, let's just say I had my reasons!

But I can see you're still reading, waiting, reviewing and it means the world to me! The whole Flight thing is pretty much related to my issues but I'll come back to it anyway because I love being here and I sincerely enjoy the idea of giving you a good time with my little story!

So, I wanted to let you know that **I'm ready to go back to work and to finish** (or should I say finally finish!) **this chapter!**

Thank you all, I won't disappoint anymore, I promise. Again, and I really mean it: **Thank you and I'm sorry.**

I'll put the chapter right here as soon as I'm done!


	6. Chapter 5: Rock and Roll again

**Chapter V: Rock and roll again**

Fang's eyes were almost spasmodically moving from one person to another, only stopping from time to time to stare at some appetizing bottoms. Of course, she was aware she should focus on some more important matters but she couldn't keep her mind out of the people moving around her. Honestly, she had always loved observing everything that made her surroundings, from the way people were walking towards their gaits to how they weren't doing so much as talk to each other. Oblivious to her presence, they were living their own life in a – more or less – peaceful manner while she was watching them from her seat. This would probably stand among the list of all reasons that encouraged her to become a writer. The need to put words on other's actions, to inscribe lives on a piece of paper was something she had always lived with and she was glad she had been given the chance to live that way. Thinking about how lucky she was, she became unable to restrain the smile that reach her eyes.

But chance couldn't do the trick forever. At this stage, she had to prove everyone – herself included – that she wasn't just a lazy, young and immature woman who only lived for the tabloids' cover – _and sex_. Passion was most certainly ablaze with vivacity inside of her, she knew it was. Still, she hadn't been able to write much, she hadn't got the revelation that was supposed to pop while starting her new book. It was as though the flame that had guided her before had been blow by the wind and it had let her struggling alone in the dark.

Giving herself to the consideration of the tricky situation she had put herself in quickly had its consequences on the vital organ beating in her chest. Her heart was indeed pounding like an insane machine, forcing her to take some large intakes of air. _Always thought my lungs would give up before this stupid piece of bloody meat_ , she joked inwardly in a vain attempt to distract herself from her slight "panic attack". In fact, the sight of her computer's screen by itself could have been enough to cause her to fly far away from any kind of responsibility. Yet, she had been taught by life how to deal with this type of feelings and she wasn't cow enough to let go that easily.

Narrowing her eyes, she took on the decision that she would finish her chapter before dusk – or most certainly before dawn. With a light sigh, she stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles to look at them tapping nervously on her keyboard without enough pressure to actually produce any word. To help herself getting through her current writing's problems, she began to summarize what she had already work on and the few ideas nestled in the corner of her head.

First, she had introduced a brand new character who played mischievously with the Boss's nerves. This character was supposed to be rather gorgeous, elegant in a way – especially while dancing. By every meaning, she – Hel – was hot from her good looking shape to her temper. Fang snickered at the thought that she had probably just painted the most stupidly devilish and lovable person she had ever created.

Second, she had to push this conversation towards something interesting. Hel was cocky but a bit aggressive when the Boss was colder and – since she had been named about it – utterly bossy. For these reasons, their personalities weren't supposed to match _at all_ but it could obviously end up in an overwhelming sexual tension that would lead them to a bestial and pretty interesting sex-session. And she always _loved_ writing those. She shook her head and smirked for herself. This addiction would kill her someday.

Now that everything seemed clearer in her mind, she only had to put words on it so she could lead her readers exactly where she wanted to. This always was the trickiest part. Choosing the right words, finding the best way to introduce a situation while keeping her audience's interest on her side really was the hardest. In fact, and despite everyone's belief, she wasn't just a messy woman. Indeed, she could even be described as a perfectionist when it came to immersed people into the world _she_ had created. Every letter, each point had a purpose in itself and she hadn't the intention nor the habit to be careless when it came to that. Brows knitted, she was willing to give her strength and life to reach her goal.

Her eyes narrowed as she started to write and, even though her fingers were mostly pressing on the delete key, she didn't give up. Her sentences were never good enough so she had to rewrite all them over and over again. It seemed utterly ineffective, yet it was helping her quite well to imagine where she would go with this chapter. After a few minutes, her fingers were starting to fly over her board while the words were bumping into each other inside of her head, dancing smoothly until they became paragraphs. She grinned at the idea.

The Boss scoffed before locking eyes with the girl in front of her.

"You're dancing with the devil, Hel."

"I suppose this is kind of my thing, right?" She answered while winking at the woman, surprised about the lack of reaction from the other side, but the Boss wasn't neither in the mood to laugh nor to punch her right away. Plus, the girl was way too hot for her to disfigured her.

"Whatever. Can we go upstairs? I want you to give me a brief recap of your resume."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry, _Boss_ , I didn't bring my cover letter with me." Hel answered with a haughty grin on drew on her face, making the other woman glared at her before leading her to her favorite spot.

The Boss sat down and indicated to the younger to come seat in front of her. The older brushed her dark hair to get them out of her face, looking at the other with a stone-face, simply leaning on the couch, her legs crossed.

"So, miss goddess of hell, what are you good at? Except for having a good right hook and a gift of the gab." The words made the woman chuckled for a second before staring at the Boss with a sly grin.

"Well, I can make the difference between a piece of art and a piece of shit in a second and robe it without anyone noticing." The dark-headed raised an eyebrow in face of so much self-confidence and stretched out in order to reach her tablet, manipulating it for a few seconds in front of an intrigued Hel.

"Just a little practical test, don't worry." The younger woman looked at the other with an air of defiance and waved her head to get the Boss to understand that she was ready.

"I'm going to show you some pictures and you are going to tell me which is the real one. Clear enough?"

"No problem." A lopsided grin took place on the Boss' lips while she put the tablet in front of the girl, two pictures of the _Starry Night_ on the screen. Hel gave her a bright smile, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Painting from the one-ear man, that's an easy one, _Boss_. Right is a piece of art, left is a piece of shit." The Boss nodded and slide to show her the next photos. " _The scream_ from Munch. Always thought that the person on it was more looking like alien than like any scared human-being though. Whatever. Left is the right one." She froze for a moment and laughed at her own sentence, but cleared her throat as she saw a picture in front of her eyes.

She succeeded for the next few ones, scoffing from time to time while saying that it was a real piece of cake, the Boss rolling her eyes at the same time but had a sly grin while sliding her finger on the screen again. It was two pictures of _The Persistence of Memory_ from Salvador Dali and she knew that Hel recognized it immediately, even though she was staring at the screen, frowning hardly. She was touching her chin with a strange pout before lifting her head up, looking straight into the Boss' eyes.

"This is a trap. Both are piece of shit because there is no hand hour on this clock in the original one. And those are exactly the same paintings."

" _Bravo_. You got me." Hel smiled, proud of herself and waited for the next photo, bursting into laughter as she was it.

"Well, Boss, this one is a nice piece. I wouldn't mind if you ask me to steal it right now."

The girl winked at the older one, a predatory smile drawing herself in her lips and chuckled while seeing the Boss' eyebrow raising up slowly. The dark-headed quickly took the tablet back and put it on her laps, cursing between her teeth.

"You have some delicious curves, you know?" Said the other girl, biting her lower lip, the picture of the naked Boss above another undressed woman still pretty clear in her mind.

"This is the ambassador's wife. 'Take us a week to have a proper picture but it worth it. I blackmailed her for a year. 'Still brings me thousands of dollars per month." She marked a small pause, savoring the delightful souvenir. "Anyway, you want something to drink? I think you deserved it, Goddess of hell" She said, a charming smile on her lips.

Fang laughed discreetly at her own words before she started to move her foot up and down, beating the rhythm of a cool jazzy song that was playing in the bar. As she saw Abby walking inside the place, she realized it was already 6PM. She had learned a long time ago that the girl's shift was starting at 6PM and this woman was always right on time.

A sly grin drew itself on the writer's face as she pictured Abby and the Pinky having some rough sex on the counter. Never a piece of wood had seemed so attractive to her and still she just couldn't wait and touch the surface while making Abby embarrassed. An evil laugh discreetly came out of her as she turned her computer off and began to walk slowly towards the counter, waiting for the waitress to come out of the locker room. When it happened, she couldn't help but to whistle at the sight of her, quickly catching the woman's attention.

"Eh, Abby-din'! Why the long face? Was it bad? No, I'm sure it wasn't. Was it? I'm sorry for ya girl, I was so fuckin' sure she'd be a half god in bed – god being me by the way."

The barmaid glared at her a few more seconds without a hint of a smile and leaned on the counter so she could she could respond discreetly.

"You're no god, _believe me_." She paused to let the words sink into Fang's brain and, by the exasperated look on the other woman's face, she guessed it did. "You're just a fucking _Fang-mous_ womanizer." She continued.

"What does tha' even mean?" The writer asked sincerely, looking perfectly puzzled by the statement and in which way it could refer to the main topic.

"Okay." The waitress started, already tired about giving any kind of explanation to her first declaration. "I mean that she apparently doesn't like to _eat_ in the same plate as you." One of Fang's brow rose. " _Drink_ from the same spring?" A second brow joined the other. "For fuck sakes, even fucking _breath_ the same air than you if you want my opinion!"

Fang burst into laughter. She actually didn't need any further explanation in the first place but watching Abby struggle with her metaphors. The waitress, on the other hand, didn't seem to be in fond of the mocking part of the conversation _at all_ so she wiped the corner of her eyes and calmed herself down.

"So what? How can your bad mood been related to me?" Fang inquired, her head slightly going from left to right.

"She left right after. Just how you would've.'

The bitterness of the answer didn't quite help Fang to understand how it could've been related to her. However, she didn't even care about this anymore. She assumed that Abby could've blame her for anything, even though she could've been the real problem in the first place. And by that thought she meant that Abby was the problem. _Not her. In what way?_

"But ya did it, eh? Right here."

She wasn't even asking to her anymore, this was an understatement. She knew for a fact that it happened here and it was making Abby really, _really_ uncomfortable. _How, right? How could she?_ Fang's grin grew even wider as the quizzical expression did in Abby's face.

The writer winked at her and chuckled in front of her decomposing feature.

"Relax Abb. I'm not a _voyeur_ and you know it. Just saw your colleague cleanin' our mess this mornin'."

The waitress frowned as she was wondering if the other woman was ever sleeping but let the whole story go as she heard her name being called from afar. Fang huffed, her hands slipping on the wooden counter once again before she went back to her seat, a stupid smile plastered on her face while she was scoffing discreetly.

"Abb', can ya bring me a beer please?" She asked, the conversation they had being already far away from her mind for some reason.

She only heard a vague answer before she gave the woman a bright smile, turning her laptop on right after, ready for another scene. The kind of scene she liked the most.

"Yeah sure, why not. I'll take a double scotch neat." Hel said, still mentally undressing the Boss who gave her a predatory smile before she clicked her finger, a woman coming out of nowhere at the sound.

"Two double neat."

The younger stared at the woman, her lack of clothe making her shiver discreetly, causing a snigger from the other woman who was observing her carefully.

"If you're planning on doing something with this one, I should warn you first: she likes to do it on the bar." The advice was barely understandable but reached Hel's ears anyway, making her shook her head in amusement before their glasses arrived.

Both took a sip of their drinks and looked at each other, the new recruit devouring her Boss with her eyes without any shame while this one was looking emotionless. The dark-haired woman broke the eye-contact in order to put a cigarette between her lips, the other girl watching the scene, intrigued.

"Thought we weren't supposed to smoke in this sorry for an excuse club."

The Boss glared at her as the words hit her but lighted her cancer stick anyway, blowing a thick smoke after a few seconds.

"You do know who's the owner of this " _sorry for an excuse_ " place, right?" She asked with a sarcastic smile on her lips, the girl nodding defiantly, her lower lip between her teeth.

The Boss sighed, not really pleased to face so much cheekiness but decided to simply lick her own lips and to take a long drag before answering.

"Anyway. We're not supposed to smoke in here but this is the kind of place where people are taking cocaine in the bathroom so, I think a little cigarette won't be the triggering factor of their painful death."

"That's kind of sinister, _Boss_. But then, can I ask you to give me one?"

"I guess you can since you just did."

Hel laughed slightly at the use of her own words, and took the nicotine stick the Boss was handing her, letting her light it, her eyes closed to savor the first drag. She lifted her head up with on her face the kind of smile that said: take me to your place.

The next hour, they were both standing in an elevator kissing roughly, the younger pressed against the wall with a hand under her tank top that wasn't hers. She moaned while feeling cold fingers touching her breast to end on her hard nipple.

"No bra, huh?" Hel scoffed, gasping the next second as the other woman pinched the sensitive skin.

The elevator produced a noise and she felt herself drag outside and crushed against a door, the Boss trying to find the lock while kissing her neck, both almost losing her balance when the door finally open. She brought her lips to the other woman again, slipping her tongue inside her mouth, letting herself be led in the dark by the Boss who never broke the kiss, slamming the door by giving it a quick kick. Hel felt her jacket took off and her body falling on a soft bed, the woman above her starting to kiss her neck with lust. Their eyes were now used to the low luminosity, some street lights passing through the louvered shutter. The Boss stood back up on her knees, looking at the girl with a sly grin and shivered in arousal. Her hair was strewn on the pillow, her perfume all over the place.

Hel sat up straight with her palms on the mattress to help her to keep the position and she crushed her lips against the others, quickly raising her arms up as the dark-haired woman pulled her top off in a hurry. The mischievous hands made their way to the breasts, massaging them with urge while the older made the other one laid back down, one of her legs between the woman's, their tongues dancing during this whole time.

The Boss broke the kiss and stood up, saying to the girl that she would be back in a few second before disappearing in another room. She screwed up her eyes while turning the light on, cursing between her teeth because of the luminous intensity. She searched something in her bathroom before she finally found it and she headed herself to the bedroom with a blindfold in her hand.

Fang gasped with surprise as a hand touched her shoulder, bringing her straight back to reality in a second. A hand on her chest, she was trying to calm herself down at the sight of an amused Abby who put the beer she had order a few minutes ago on the table.

"Fuck, ya scared the hell out of me! I told ya to stop doin' this or ya're goin' to kill me sooner than I planned!"

The waitress winked at Fang while telling her that it was her plane since the beginning, the writer simply answering with a snort, making her friend burst into laughter.

"Anyway, just wanted to warn you: somebody's looking for you." Abby said while pointing at a read-headed who was on tip-toe, turning her head in every direction, her eyes scanning the room.

"Poor girl, she couldn't even find a cow in a henhouse, that's depressin'." Fang said before sighing heavily with despair and waved at her sister who ran towards her, victory written all over her face. The writer shook her head in amusement at the sight of the girl who was always so full of energy now sitting next to her.

"Want something to drink little sister?" Offered Abby with a bright smile to which Vanille answered by asking a Latte Machiato, making her sister laugh in the process.

"Ya're in med' school but still can't stand a real coffee, huh? I'll take an Americano beautiful Abs!"

Vanille gave her sister a _what she hoped to be_ a strong tap on the shoulder that didn't even make the elder move an inch. Instead of feeling threatened, Fang laugh heartily about her lack of strength, something Vanille always hated as much as she loved it.

"I didn't come here for you to mock me Fang!" Her sister said with a pout.

"Right but you're making it so easy Van! I'm sorry!"

The younger narrowed her eyes in attempt to be feared but miserably failed once more and simply smiled from ear to ear.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you since you're always _way too_ busy." Vanille explained, emphasizing the busy-part while making small circles with her hand to show the entire environment.

Fang bit her lower lip, her feelings wandering between healthy amusement and genuine guilt. As a matter of fact, she had probably spent most of her time – or _really all days_ – in this bar, forgetting about everything unrelated to both her book and her own sex life. _And Abby's, of course_. That kind of self-centered behavior wasn't completely unusual when she was supposed to release her writing but she still felt sorry about putting her sister aside. That wasn't her intention and, in order to prove it, she gave her a small apologetic smile.

As their drinks finally arrived, the issue they were talking about seconds before vanished as it had never existed at all. Vanille was already chattering about anything she could have had in mind: her teachers, her results that were never good enough and her friends stupidly partying all nights. Fang chortled gently, her line of thoughts quickly stopping on the latest statement. Indeed, while she was supposed to be the responsible one, the big sister taking great care of the other, she happened to be the one drinking and having meaningless sex with a new girl every night when Vanille seemed to have no interest in these fields at all. _Achievement: Worst role model of the century._ Fang smirked.

The red-head was apparently done talking by the time the writer finally came back to reality and she took that opportunity to save her files and turn her laptop off. An action that made Vanille jump slightly.

"Any update on your story?" She asked with a beam.

"Yeah but ya know I'm not comfortable with the idea of ya readin' this next to me, see?"

The younger giggled, answering that it wouldn't be the first time she would read a "strange scene", especially one wrote by her own sister. Feeling a bit ashamed of herself – something that didn't happen that often – Fang buried her face in her hand before she lifted it back up.

"Don't want ya to learn all my tricks, Van. What's happenin' in my bedroom stays in my bedroom. Or kinda." Fang concluded with a slight shake of the head.

The response came quickly: a simple snicker and a cheeky expression. A quizzical look appeared in the writer's face as she waited for her sister to explain herself.

"First," she started, her forefinger up "you sell your sex-life for a living. Certainly not the best way to keep it private. Second," she continued, her middle finger followed the first one "you already told me you never even reach the bedroom with any of your conquest."

Fang winced hearing this. Sure, she never really hid anything about her but it was her sister she was talking to. _Her baby little sister for fuck sakes_.

"Ya know too much, missy. It's creepy."

Are you certain, like hundred percent _sure_ it was her?" asked the girl, her voice high with hysteria.

The woman standing in front of her couldn't help but to frown before shaking her head in despair. Regret and annoyance was all she could feel at this specific moment. Also, she was wondering how she could've been so careless and stupid and what exactly could have pushed her to keep the note with her since it could have brought her anything but troubles. But when Serah came out of the bathroom with it in hand, asking her what it was, she had to say something. No time to think it through. That was exactly the reason why she had said the truth without considering the consequences in the slightest.

"Light, are you sure?" Serah repeated once more.

"Positive, Serah. But don't even try to make me come with you."

The younger woman opened her mouth slightly, obviously ready to object but she quickly got stop in her tracks by her sister's hand waving in front of her.

"First of all, this woman is really… Hard to take, if I may say so. Second of all, it would be perfectly unappropriated since she obviously tries to seduce me."

Serah sighed in disappointment but knew for a fact that it was no use trying to insist. Lightning would never change her mind about this. The Farron's women were well known for her stubbornness and that was why she was staring back at her sister with a determined look.

" _I'll_ go. I want to know if she had started her new book already!" she said with enthusiasm.

Lightning scoffed while heading to the chair she had put her jacket on and took it swiftly.

"Of course, you are going there for _this_. Anyway, I hope you are not going to find yourself in a completely stupid situation. I have to go home to see Ariana."

Despite the fact that her sister had just implied she had implied that she intended to have more than a healthy conversation with the writer, Serah gave Lightning a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but to feel utterly bad for her.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Light. Just give it time."

The older sister nodded sharply, the doorknob already in her left hand before waving at Serah, wishing her a good day. As she started her engine, a cigarette already dangling between her full-lips, she grunted in anger and threw her fist into the wheel, the overwhelming rage being too much to handle. Her whole world was slowly crumbling down. Her expectations from life were flying away. And all this crap was due to only one thing: sex.

It was now almost 7PM and the two sisters were still sitting in the bar, a beer in one hand and the other drawing things in the air that no one but them could understand.

"Then, there was that guy who was trying to hit on her for two months but she wasn't feeling the same. That's why she grabbed me by the neck and she kissed me the next second. You should've see his face!"

Vanille was laughing heartily while remembering the young man's face distorted by disappointment, her older sister choked since she wasn't used to this kind of insensitive behavior coming from her favorite red-headed.

"What happened with your friend after this?" Fang asked with a sly grin, half-expecting Vanille would have date her after all.

"Well, we're not together if that's what you're asking! She's not even gay but this guy was driving her crazy. He was sending her letters and e-mails every day, even though she had told him that she wasn't interested!"

"Isn't this just love?"

Vanille rolled her eyes by hearing the lack of knowledge her sister had in the subject before answering that love and madness were not really synonyms – or, at least, not always. Fang scoffed and took a sip of her drink, smiling cheerfully because of the pleasant time she was having with her little sister, something that didn't happen since a long time. Vanille responded to her smile while taking her hand to squeeze it but Fang quickly removed her own hand, winking at her sister.

"Come on, don't want ya to make everyone think that I'm not single anymore."

"You're a jerk." Vanille replied with a shake of the head.

The writer burst into laughter at the sight of her sister sulking awkwardly but quickly stopped as she spotted pink hair coming her way.

Lightning opened the door and turned the light on before sighing in relief as she saw that nobody was there waiting for her, not really prepared for the speech she had to have with her girlfriend. She scanned the area, observing that nothing had moved since her sudden departure except for the broken glass, and closed the door before heading to the living room where a picture of her and Ariana smiling cheerfully was taunting her. She looked at it more closely and took the frame in her hands, brushing her girlfriend's face with a faint smile on her lips.

Her fingers were holding the plastic tighter and tighter, her articulations becoming white with the pressure she was putting on it and her whole body was tensing at the sight of the happy couple. She felt a tear running down her cheek, even though her throat was hurting her because of the sob she was trying to hold on. Instead of the sadness, anger was starting to take control of her, making her grunt before throwing the picture through the room, watching it smash against the wall with satisfaction.

She sat on the sofa and buried her head in her hands, shaking it from time to time to keep the tears inside before she brushed her hair with her fingers, joining them in front of her mouth in a position of prayer even though she never believed in any god. She closed her eyes in order not to see the other pictures that were standing on the different walls and tried hard to think about something else.

She took her computer from the coffee table and turned it on, hoping that work would keep her mind busy enough to stop the waves of bitterness that was rushing over and over in her head.

Lightning was on her sofa preparing her next hearing while she heard keys turning inside her lock. She sighed, trying to remain calm even though she knew it couldn't last since she was going to see the traitor who was responsible of the whole situation. She saved the file but stood still, staring into the space as she heard the sound of high-heels echoing in the whole house. Her heartbeats were increasing at every step, knowing that her girlfriend was coming closer and closer.

"Light?" Ariana was having a shaking voice, almost being inaudible.

"Indeed. Why? Were you expecting someone else?"

Lightning heard a clear sigh coming from behind her before turning herself around to lock eyes with her girlfriend. She stood up in a hurry, making the other woman flinch at first before she came towards the pink-haired girl with a faint smile. Lightning glared at her before rushing inside the kitchen, passing next to her girlfriend and completely ignoring the hand that wanted to grab hers.

She took a beer from the fridge and quickly opened it, swallowing a mouthful of it the next second. She was wondering what exactly could have push her to come back here, except for the fact that it was her house, knowing that she couldn't face the woman whom she was living with for the past four years.

"What a stupid idea."

She saw a shadow coming near her but didn't take the pain to look at her owner since she knew it would just make things worse.

"Please, just look at me Light"

Lightning scoffed before she took another sip from her drink, still not giving Ariana a single glance, simply looking at the counter where her palms were resting.

"I can't do that right now"

Her answer was cold but perfectly sincere since she couldn't watch the woman without picturing her with someone else. She grunted while hearing a soft sob coming from Ariana before she finally deigned looking at her.

"You want me to feel pity for you? Well, you have chosen the wrong person."

"Stop it! Stop doing this! I told you I was sorry! I screwed up, I know that!"

Lightening couldn't help it but clapped her hands together, applauding the perfect sense of deduction of her girlfriend with a crooked smile.

"Did you find this out just by yourself? Because I have to say, this is pretty impressive."

Ariana shot daggers at her girlfriend at those words, her eyes filling with tears again that she quickly brushed away. She took a step closer hoping to have a physical contact with the pink-haired girl but she froze while seeing the woman winced at the idea.

"Why are you here Light?"

"What do you mean by that? This is my home, you know? I am entitled to come here whenever I want."

Ariana shook her head, her eyes firmly closed in resignation and her brown ponytail moving from right to left in the process. "So you just came here because you have the right to do so? It's not about me at all, huh?" Lightning grinded her teeth before breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down again.

"Yes, I also came here to see you." The pink-haired girl's eyes were now piercing the wall in front of her intensively in order not to show any vulnerability to the other woman who was trying to catch her gaze. "My job is about giving everyone a second chance, right?" She said while locking eyes with Ariana.

* * *

 _I'm so, so sorry it took me so long. Guess we can consider this as a christmas "gift"? I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least.. As always, any review will be appreciated! Anyway, merry christmas and happiness to you all!_


	7. Chapter 6: Coming back (c)over

**Chapter VII:** Coming back (c)over

With furrowed brows, Fang started to read for the hundredth time the last lines of her own work before she gave up, her focused look vanishing only to be replaced by the so familiar self-satisfied smile she liked to wear. At this point, she didn't feel like she could do anything more so she decided to give herself a well-deserved break.

She stretched loudly, her every bone cracking deliciously, and grabbed her phone somewhat surprised that she hadn't heard about her sister for quite a while. No nosy text, no persistent call. She had to admit, it was a first. And it was very disturbing, especially coming from this petite redhead.

A week had passed since she saw her at the bar and Fang had started wonder if the younger had grown mad at her. All in all, she could be considering the course of events. Indeed, it happened that some fans had showed up and asked to join the party while they were sharing a moment. Though it was supposed to be just the two of them for the rest of the evening, it occurred that these fans were _really cute_. No one is supposed to ignore the law: never decline an offer when it's coming from a beauty.

The writer quickly shook her head, preventing her perverted mind to slip out of the gutter so she could keep her focus on the main topic. Was her sister making her pay for her crimes by ignoring her? Thinking about it thoroughly, she remembered seeing Vanille in a deep conversation with the pink-haired girl. She never seemed bothered by Fang's behavior.

 _Stop asking yourself stupid questions and just act on it for fuck's sakes._

Unlocking her phone, she started typing with the tip of her thumbs and quickly send it. It was the most common text ever written but she knew it would be more effective than asking herself a thousand questions. She put her phone back on the table before heading with a cat-like pace towards the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. While waiting for it to be ready, she grabbed a ready-cooked dish she put on the microwave and, then, she started what she enjoyed calling "the kitchen dance". It was a very precise choreography in four times that she knew by heart.

To perform the first step, everything consisted in the elegance of the wrist while opening the drawer to take a fork before graciously closing it back with a small hip bump. The second had to be done with a light gait, moving through the air towards the coffee maker to seize her mug, the third movement being the graceful stretch of the arm while catching the sugar. The fourth and last step was the most difficult to achieve since it involved a perfect synchronization between the beeping sound of the microwave and herself. Yet, it didn't seem to be a problem for the writer who reached the device right in time. A real professional in the matter would never miss the final act.

She couldn't help but sneaker in victory as the last sound of her symphony echoed in the kitchen's walls before she peeked at her delicious _'poulet à la crème'_ , thinking it rather looked like someone had just throw up into the small plastic container. Not really giving a single damn, she shrugged and headed back to her seat.

Even though she had quite a perfect meal in front of her, she let her thoughts wander completely elsewhere while looking through the window. Her mind was fully absorbed by the work she still had ahead of her. Indeed, her book was far from ready to be published and she couldn't exactly pinpoint how it would end. She despised the feeling, having something close to a plot looking like the ABC of every good writer.

Absentmindedly, she ate her whole plate. It took her only five minutes, just enough time not to drink a disgusting cold coffee. And she was too much of a coffee lover to let that happened. Sighing in release while taking the hot mug between her two hands, she took a sip of it and let her entire body relax against the backrest. As an automatism, she grabbed a cigarette and bring it to her full-lips, not waiting another second to light it. She stiffened hearing her phone buzzing loudly against the table. She grinned as she saw who scared her and didn't think twice before answering.

"Hello Stranger, got my last text?"

Of course, it was a rhetorical but it didn't stop the woman in the other end to laugh at her, replying that if she hadn't she would have never called her. Fang gasped in mocking choke.

"Anyway, do you need anything?", asked the redhead with her usual bubbly voice.

"A better sister could be nice!"

They both chuckled happily, exchanging some other bad punchlines towards one another until it finally came to an end.

"Actually, I need a break. I'm gettin' nowhere with my book and I thought it might help seein' ya. Can we meet somewhere? Like, far away from my computer?" Fang almost sounded desperate. She hadn't realized how bad she needed to go out before saying it out loud.

Yet, she could practically hear her sister wince.

"Oh Fang, I'm so sorry but I have an exam in a few days and I really don't want to mess this out…" By the way she excused herself, Fang knew how truly sorry she was. Vanille was never one to let you down.

The writer smiled at the thought while reassuring the redhead. After all, they could see each other whenever she wouldn't be too busy to do so. Besides, she better had her diploma because she wasn't rich enough to pay for this a second time.

After a few more minutes, they finally hung up, the amount of time being too short for Vanille to have a real conversation with her sister. The writer stubbed her cigarette into the plastic can, the whole thing ending in the bin a second later. Staying a bit longer inside of the kitchen, she let a heavy sigh leave her mouth.

As she entered the living-room, she glanced at her surroundings, pride to see what she'd made to this place. In front of her was a red bricked wall where were hanged collages, a combination of several pages of her favorite books, bands pictures and other fanarts about The Boss she had found astonishing. In the other end of the wall was an awesome painting showing some feminine comic's character she loved caught in a gigantic orgy. Quivering limbs and mouths opened in pure ecstasy, she thought, despite her sister's critics at the time, that she had obtained a real piece of art there.

Among all the bricks was one painted in white. She smiled at the sight of it, the reminder bringing a warm feeling along. Diving into her memories, she was amazed about how well she remembered that day. At the time, Vanille was still living with her but she had something planned that night. Fang got completely drunk and, as a real artist, she had found brilliant to paint this one brick in another color – white being the only one they had – writing right under it, not without feeling proud of herself, _"All in all you're just another brick in the wall"_.

Next to this master piece of hers was standing an old brown leather sofa where she had always loved to sleep after a good naughty session with some random girl. And, of course, the well-known white rug was lying right under it. There were also two brown armchairs and a glass coffee table, as well as a TV hanging on the opposite wall that was off most off the time. In fact, it was one of the few things she'd rather not turn on since she had always been pretty skeptical about whatever she could hear from it.

She was one who preferred to lose herself in a good book, this explaining why the screen was surrounded by two full bookcases. A few steps away were her old wooden table and with four chairs that didn't match with one another – neither the colors nor the form.

What satisfied her the most was the very unique look of the place. It had always felt like home and fitted her perfectly. It was perfect in its own way. Atypical.

* * *

Lightning was breathing slowly, her eyes focused on her computer while a soft music was playing in her office. She lifted her head at the sound of someone knocking at the door, telling the person she could come in.

"I made coffee. Do you want some?"

A faint smile appeared on her face as she heard the shy tone Ariana had used to address her. She couldn't tell if she was pleased or utterly disgusted by her lover's behavior. Nonetheless, she nodded and she stood up painfully, her whole body tensing in discomfort because of the lack of movements she had inflicted to it for the last two hours. From the corner of her eyes, she observed the other woman swiftly sneaking out of the room before she began to follow her with a slow but steady pace, her thoughts still glued on her case.

Not only she was workaholic, but this affair was giving her one hell of a hard time. Indeed, she had to defend a man who was accused of domestic violence. His only excuse was that she had cheated on him several times and it was for from enough to save him in any way. The irony of the situation made her scoffed as she fixed her eyes upon the woman walking in front of her, her ponytail moving from left to right at every step. She sighed heavily before going downstairs to reach the kitchen, looking at Ariana who was filing a mug with coffee before handing it to her. Lightning didn't move, staying still a few feet from her girlfriend, and she saw the woman's face getting slowly distorted by pain before she finally decided to put it on the counter.

As the pink-haired girl snatched it from the bar, she heard a sniffing sound that made her sigh once more, not sure about how she had to react around the woman anymore. The betrayal had let a scar that was way too deep to be fixed so quickly.

"Why are you crying _again_?" The cold pitch used by Lightning made the sniffing sounds turned into sobs. She bit her lips and looked at the shivering back that was facing her. "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to seem so brutal. Thank you for the coffee.", she added with a neutral tone before making her way towards the living room to sit on something more comfortable than the surface she had to be on for the previous hours.

She put her mug on the coffee table and rubbed her whole face with her hands, brushing her pink hair right after to place them on her right shoulder.

Considering the last events more closely, she felt completely helpless and fooled. She had acted like a naïve child, hiding herself under her sheets so she wouldn't see what was going on right in front of her. Her couple was nothing but perfect, such bad things could only happen to other people.

The end of her lips turned upward in a fake smile. Looking so intently at her own weaknesses disgusted her profoundly. She had never thought it would only take a little scratch to make her shield shutter into a million pieces. For someone who had always burry everything deep inside, she felt powerless and exposed. She had no clue about what she was supposed to do next and it was slowly getting on her every nerve.

She needed to synthesize the whole situation: her girlfriend, whom she loved for so many years now, had sex with another person, ruining five years of their life in a blink of an eye – or it could be for hours but she tried to sweep that thought away. She wasn't so spotless herself since she had sex with a woman she had just met and left the girl alone right after. A desperate move for a desperate love-life.

However, and probably for the first time in a lifetime, she was unable to examine the whole thing with a hindsight and that was exactly the reason why she couldn't look at the woman with whom she was sharing a house and a serious part of life.

So, as hard as she was trying, and disregarding the mess she was in, this case was obviously giving her a hard time.

She shook her head and punched her knee with anger, wincing in pain at her own roughness. The verdict about her own couple had already returned and she had no other choice but to uphold her own decision. Seizing her mug, she stood up in a hurry, almost spilling the brown liquid on her shirt, and went back to the kitchen. Her high-heels were noisy enough to warn the other woman who spun around as Lightning made her entrance. Black lines were running from her eyes to her chin, increasing the pink-haired woman's rage. Her blood was boiling in her veins and she could feel her face reddening as her fury grew wider.

Wasn't she supposed to be the one crying discontinuously?

"We need to talk, Ariana", she said, her tone as sharp as a knife. The other woman bit her lips with anticipation, fear written all over her face hearing these words.

"Alright, Light. But just… Please don't tell me you're leaving me." Lightning clenched her fist with annoyance, her tongue getting out of her mouth to lick her dry lips, something she always did when she was furious.

"Don't you think that if I wanted to do so, I wouldn't be there?" She sat on a stool, showing that she was more than ready to start a real conversation instead of keeping up with this nonsense. There were real questions that needed answers. "Why did you do this? Straight answer."

From now on, she even had to summarize her thoughts while speaking. She didn't want to go too far and say things she would regret later. Ariana's eyes were glistening with incoming tears but Lightning kept on a deadpan expression, only waiting for the other woman to speak up.

"I don't know Light! It was just a stupid mistake!" Lightning scoffed loudly and shook her head in disbelieve. She had to go before everything went wrong.

In a brutal manner, she got back on her feet, ready to leave the room as this conversation seemed to bring them nowhere when she heard a small voice telling her that she would give her all the required answers. The words had brought a crooked smile on the pink-haired's face while she inwardly rewarded herself for that technic's invention. Never had a guilty person not fall into this trap of hers.

"Alright then, let's start with my first question. What pushed you into fucking with someone else?", she asked curtly while turning around to face her girlfriend who was still on the edge of breaking down. Hazel, shining eyes met cold icy ones.

"I… I don't know, Light", she started, voice shaking. "It's not like I can give you any good reason…" Lightning glared at the woman to make her understand that she had to hurry. "There are no good reasons at all but… If I had to find some, I'd say that we barely see each other anymore… Not since you work alone."

With all honesty, Lightning might have let her professional life took over her personal sphere. She sighed heavily, struggling to prevent the dark clouds of her rage to entirely invade her mind. Now was time for her to continue this unbelievable conversation.

"So, if I may put your statement in other terms: I am responsible. Because I work too much, you hold _me_ accountable for what happened. Am I right?"

The brown-haired woman muffled a whimper. With the use of this kind of vocabulary, she knew she was in for a very unpleasant lecture but Lightning needed it to stay calm. To behave as she did while being in court allowed her to keep her cool.

Yet, it didn't seem to do the trick right now and the pink-haired woman was having more and more trouble hiding her rage. It was consuming her slowly, her jaw getting tighter and tighter while waiting for an answer to come.

"Ariana. Am I fucking responsible for you bullshit?" Between clenched teeth, the words came out as a terrifying whistle. The snake was ready to strike and it never missed its prey.

An evil laugh echoed into the kitchen before Lightning rubbed her face with the palm of her hand. She started to wish it was just a one of these endless dreams from which she would go out soon. She hopelessly closed her eyes and stopped breathing for a second, praying every god to erase the last days. Hell, even the last months for what she knew.

But when she took a look at her surrounding again, she was forced to face an awful truth: You can't just blow the facts away. She had to deal with it, one way or another, and it was beyond horrific. It couldn't end well. Ariana's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"I was just… Sad and lonely. I had no one I could've turn to and…" Her words were becoming harder and harder to catch, cut by light sobs.

"And?" Lightning's impatience was showing through her tone.

"And _she_ was there for me! And _she_ made me feel better!"

Both their bodies tensed at the yelling and the air was getting thick with electricity. Sensing this, the pink-haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose before breathing in and out. It was no use, her muscles wouldn't relax a bit since her mind was being so evil, bringing pictures of her own lovers in the arms of an unknown woman. The next question left her throat without a warn.

"Who was she?"

"Would it change anything if I tell you?"

Icy-blue eyes opened widely. The answer had come out so sharply it startled her for a second. Then, it had been replaced by disdain by the time the thought hit her in the guts: A guilty person always responds to a question with another one. While considering this, her whole body started to quiver and she frowned seeing the other woman spun around so quickly, almost laying on the kitchen counter to reach the coffeemaker. Unfortunately, Lightning was pretty swift when it was about reading someone's body language. Here were sadness, a slice of anger and a huge amount of culpability.

"I know her, right?" Her bitter tone gave her away. From now on, she couldn't hide it anymore, she was disgusted by all this. She had never felt so betrayed now that she was sure her girlfriend had slept with someone she had met already. Some would say it didn't change anything but, in its irrational way, it did because, now, her brain was doing the math, trying to find out who it could be.

"It's one of my co-workers. I think you saw her a few times."

Lightning began to shew on her lower lips, preventing the urge to scream as more anger snick into her blood. A co-worker only meant one thing to her: Ariana was seeing that woman every fucking day. That woman was smiling at her every time she passed by her. That woman was talking to her at every lunch. That woman was probably taking her hard on her desk before driving her home.

Lightning felt like a bomb about to blow up.

"That means that you her more than once, right? That brings me to the next question: How many times did you screw with your fucking whore before you felt guilty enough to think that it might hurt me?"

Ariana froze at the question, her head still bent down and her gaze staring at the dark surface. By Lightning's biting tone, she understood how bad this conversation would end. But the dice had been cast and nothing, not even the power of her own will, would bring her back.

"I don't know, Light… Four, five times? But it was just a stupid mistake!"

Lightning cursed between her teeth, her hands intertwining in the back of her head while she was looking at the ceiling, unable to cast a glance at the woman in front of her anymore.

"You don't know? What does _that_ mean? She didn't reach the G spot the first time so it doesn't count?"

Ariana turned around quickly and glared at her girlfriend who was now staring at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Of course, Lightning didn't expect a response. Hell, she didn't even want to learn if she was wrong or right because it would only make her feel more nauseous. Her words were only meant to her as the venom flowing through her veins was too strong to be held back.

"I told you I was sorry! What more can I do?"

"I don't know. Being honest, for once?" Ariana frowned in confusion, tears flowing from her eyes again.

"And what about you, then? What did you do the past few days?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed as the unexpected question hit her. It was only then that she realized she wasn't as ashamed as she thought about what happened with Abby a few days ago. It was her own behavior towards the other woman that had disgusted her the most. Yet, from what seemed to be a guilty pleasure at first, it had become a sweet revenge. Her inner-self finally gave its verdict: she was cleared of charge.

"I slept with someone" She dropped the bomb before taking a last sip of coffee, putting it on the counter afterwards.

Pictures of her night with the barmaid flashed in her brain. She still remembered the naked woman underneath her, moaning and begging for a sweet release. Thinking about it wasn't painful and she felt a bit lighter after confessing for her sins until she heard her girlfriend choke on her sob.

Lightning caught on the small shape rushing out of the kitchen, the sound of a door being slammed making its way to her ears the next second. After staying still in the middle of the kitchen for a few minutes, she shook her head in contempt and made her way to the living room to grab her jacket and keys. She needed a break.

* * *

 _Panties chatterbox: Are you at the bar tonight?_

Fang chuckled while putting her phone back on the table before staring at her computer's screen. It would already 10PM and she had only written ten lines top. Sighing in despair, she took a discreet look at Abby's ass to gather some courage and snickered when she realized she wasn't the only one who needed 'courage'. The writer rolled her eyes, amused by the lack of discretion. As the barmaid finally caught her eye, she let her know with some silenced words that she wanted to order a glass of scotch. After a quick wink and a bob of the head, Abby disappeared behind the counter.

The writer scanned the entire room, spotting a group of cute girls whom she would probably talk to after her well-deserved drink. One of the girls crossed her gaze and gave her a predatory smile, watching her arm filled with black ink grabbing what Fang's guessed was a Martini. After giving the woman another sly grin, she tried to spot Abby, the whole-mighty savior who was supposed to bring her a smooth amber-colored potion.

Her mouth suddenly opened in awe. Not only had she found the barmaid, but she also had an amazing on her interlocutor's backside. Fang scanned the person from head to toe, biting her lips at the sight. If the writer had believed in God, she would have thanked him for creating such a beautiful creature. She was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt which was only giving a hint of how well shaped she was. As for her black leathered high-heels, they were only highlighting the two long and powerful legs she wanted wrap around her neck. The last piece of cloth she could see from there was a very classy blazer which added more heat to her fantasies. She looked so severe and tight-up that Fang only wish was to take a hand full of this way too well-styled pink hair and make a mess of her.

Her pupils grew in arousal before she put these images aside, seizing the opportunity to move and talk to that beauty. _Don't worry, I'd be your beast soon enough_. She put her computer back in her bag and stood up from her chair, more than willing to get her drink right now.

She made her way towards the counter, lingering on the Pinky's legs without a qualm before locking eyes with Abby who was whispering something in the other woman's ear. Fang narrowed her eyes while seeing the woman walking a few steps further under the barmaid's amused gaze. The tanned-woman glared at her as she finally reached the bar. _Fleeing from me, eh?_

"Doesn't like me a lot, yeah?" She said, pointing at the pink-haired woman.

"That's an understatement, Fangry bird." Abby answered with a wink, making the writer laugh discreetly before grabbing the drink the barmaid was handing to her.

The waitress laughed heartily seeing how Fang was desperately trying to have an eye-contact with the other woman who had now buried her face in her hands in a vain attempt to hide herself from the predator lurking right next to her.

"Laugh it up Abby wan Kenobi. What did she want?" She felt eager to know what the pink-haired girl had come back for.

"I'd say that this is none of your business."

Fang opened wide eyes hearing a husky voice coming from her left answering her. Turning her head towards the sound, she almost burned with desire as her emerald globes found cerulean ones. If the writer had to be honest, the fact that they were shooting daggers at her only helped her desire to grow stronger.

"Sorry Pinky, 'didn't want to offend ya." The writer winked at the other woman who sighed heavily with despair and broke the eye-contact to take a mouthful of some amber-colored liquid, making the tanned one raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm sick of hearing people apologizing all the damn time."

Confusion was written all over Fang's face as she slowly turned her head towards Abby, silently asking for further explanation about the pinky's behavior. Sure, the writer had seen her enough to get to know that this woman wasn't a soft-hearted one, especially when she happened to be around. Still, it didn't seem to be quite a reason for this burst of anger.

"What's the problem Pinky?" she asked with her usual low voice.

"I told you to mind your own business."

The writer looked intensively at the other woman, observing her body language with great care, and had a sly grin while thinking that this body was really telling her to "go the fuck away". The problem was that "Pinky" had severely piqued Fang's curiosity, making her craving to know more about her.

"What 'bout if I simply askin' ya why ya don't like me?" Fang spoke up with pride, thinking that – as always – she had just hit the right spot.

The pink-haired girl locked eyes with her and raised her upper lip in contempt before bringing her glass to her mouth again, gulping the remaining liquid. The writer watched the whole scene, her green orbs glued on the pink lips she yearned to taste roughly.

"I hate you because every word you say is related to sex and I find it perfectly disgusting." She paused and looked deep inside Fang's eyes before adding. "To be honest with you, it makes me sick. I could vomit right now while seeing you mentally undressing me and turning around me like a vaulter. That is why I am going to ask you to leave, _please_."

The tanned-woman raised her eyebrows in bewilderment, waiting for the other woman to laugh at some point or to simply tell her that it was a joke of some sort. A minute passed during which she tried to find any sign of amusement on the other's face but as the pinky never broke the eye-contact, she understood how serious this statement was. However, Fang had never been one to give up so easily so when she saw the pink-haired girl sitting on a stool, she quickly mimicked her with a cheeky smile.

Fang was trying to gather all the information she had on the person sitting next to her to find a meaning to all of this. She had a sly grin while remembering what the woman had just said about her talking about sex non-stop and looked at the warn wood, almost bursting into laughter.

" 'Want somethin' to drink?" Was the only thing Fang could come out with while her eyes were scanning the different bottles standing behind the bar. She had always loved looking at them. Watching at the different colors going from a flashy green to amber-colored liquid dancing nicely with the light that were reflecting in it was smoothing. A snort coming from next to her quickly put her out of her contemplation.

"You really aren't going to let go, right?" The stinging words made the writer laugh discreetly through her nose. Call her masochist but she liked the way the pinky was talking her but she couldn't quite pinpoint any reason it sounded so delightful to her ears.

"Yeah, 'guess I'm just a perv' high on willpower, yeah?"

"I suppose you are." She said, her tone slightly nicer. "And thank you but I can pay for my own consumption of alcohol. Plus, I don't want to owe anything to you."

Fang chuckled while taking a discreet look at the tensed body sitting next to her. The pink-haired woman was hiding her face once again but the writer presumed she could have only seen disgust written all over it.

She stopped staring while a figure rushed behind the bar, the hot short and low-cut shirt indicating that it was Abby pouring glass in a hurry. The barmaid was, indeed, filling in about ten or so glasses with her skillful hands. The tanned-woman flinched as she saw Abby's hand coming her way with a new glass, quickly putting it in front of her before going back to her previous occupation. Fang looked at the glass with a quizzical frown, wondering who could have offered her such a generous gift until her thought when back to the tattooed girl she had spotted earlier that night.

Her gaze traveled towards the brunette who seemed in deep conversation with a redheaded. Obviously, she wouldn't have the answer to her existential question just yet.

She got quickly pull out of her train of thoughts hearing a glass being slammed against the counter. Her body stiffened and she turned towards the source of the sound, blinking a few times to come back to earth.

"Abby, can you pour me a glass of scotch, please?"

"Sure, Pinky, everything you want!", she answered with her usual cheering tone.

Fang buried her nose into her glass to prevent the urge to laugh at that last sentence, her mind getting out of the gutter once more. It was true, though. She was a bit of a perv, after giving much consideration. But she had no problem living that way and had never hurt anyone while doing so. How come it had become a shame to think about the most natural thing of the world?

Putting her glass back on the counter, she saw Abby giving the woman what she wanted from the corner of her eye. By doing so, she quickly understood what could have make the pinky go insane: her phone was constantly buzzing in front of her.

"Not goin' to answer that?" She asked with a small smile.

As soon as the words crossed her lips, blue piercing eyes turned to her and these cerulean orbs were clearly telling her that if she didn't shut her hole up soon, she would probably lose a limb – _or her head_. But the nonverbal threat seemed to have no effect on the writer as she kept on staring, forcing Lightning to bring her gaze back to her glass. Then, she seized it forcefully and took a mouthful of it. Fang's eyes grew wide. This woman better known how to hold her liquor because even someone like _herself_ was impressed about how fast she was.

Besides, being such a fast drunker could only mean two things: either she really hated the writer and had to get hammered so wouldn't punch her right in the face or she had a really bad day. Well, for what she knew, it could've even been both.

Lightning sighed in delight while taking a second mouthful, the burning liquid starting to have an impact on her ability to think but obviously not enough to make her forget about her untrustworthy girlfriend and the annoying writer who was driving her completely crazy as the minutes were passing by. Ignoring Fang, she snatched her phone off the counter as it buzzed again. Unfortunately, the more texts she was reading, the angrier she felt.

 _Please come home Light. I love you and I know we can make it work_.

The pink-haired girl scoffed before finishing her drink, her head started to spin because of the amount of alcohol she had ingested in the last ten minutes.

"No, I'm not going to answer. But don't bother, I won't tell you why I won't." She said without giving a single look to the writer.

She heard a small laugh coming from the other woman and raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what she could have say that could be considered as 'fun' but quickly let go while thinking that she had probably related her sentence to sex in a way or another.

"Are ya always this bitchy or is it just me?" She barely heard the raucous voice, lost in the clouds of her own dizziness.

"I have to say, I'm giving you a special treatment."

Fang smiled sincerely at these words, genuinely enjoying the fact that she had finally found someone who was so quick-witted. The gentle expression on the writer's face brought something warm in the back of Lightning's brain. For a short moment, they just share a look without any king of tension – neither sexual nor angry. Just a simple, nice stare.

 _Of course_ , it could not last for long.

Both women flinched while hearing someone snickering right behind them, bringing them back to earth roughly. Abby was there with her brown boots and long dark hair, her hazel eyes going from the writer to the pink-haired girl.

"Ya always come at just the right time, huh?" Abby winked at Fang before skirting the counter to go back to her place. "Couldn't ya tell I was about to get it on with Pinky?"

The waitress opened her eyes wide while the pink-haired girl was gridding her teeth, slowly turning herself towards Fang.

"I beg your pardon?" She said with a curt voice, rage making a powerful comeback in her veins as she finished processing the writer's words.

Then, she realized she was giving her exactly what she wanted: fury and a slight moment of weakness to make her move. More than that, she was aware of what happened between her and the barmaid. That was enough for her to fly off the handle. With clenched teeth, she glanced at Abby who was shaking her head, mouthing something she had trouble to catch at first. _I didn't tell her_.

"I'm just sayin' that because ya seem all stuck up and everythin', see? Not the type of girl who fucks another on a counter." Fang took a pause with an air of defiance and the Pinky's fists clenched with white-knuckle force.

The writer had a crooked smile as she brought her glass to her lips. Lightning repressed the punch that would make it disappear forever.

The pink-haired woman clicked her tongue and finished her drink in a hurry, leaving within the next second. She took a cigarette and lighted it in a hurry, taking a long puff to calm herself down. She blew the noxious smoke out of her lungs while closing her eyes, never opening them until she felt a presence behind her.

"Sorry Pinky, 'didn't want to ruin your evenin'." A husky voice said in her ear.

The so-called "Pinky" sighed heavily. She couldn't quite understand why the writer was still trying to talk to her since she made herself pretty clear about the fact that she wasn't in the mood to hear about sex all night long. Even more, she didn't want _anything_ from this woman neither sex nor even a conversation.

Despite her aversion she felt towards the tanned woman – and probably _because_ of alcohol – she finally decided to give her a neutral look instead of an angry one. She slightly opened her mouth, not sure about what to say but finally decided to speak up after taking a long drag on her nicotine stick.

"Anyway, _Fang_. You're not entirely responsible for this dreadful evening."

She gave Fang a faint smile and threw her undone cigarette away. That was all she could give to her for tonight and the writer sensed it. She let her go back inside and stayed there.

 _Patience is the key._

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **First, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. It sincerely helped me when I needed it the most so… Just thanks.**

 **That said, I must tell you how sorry I am about this late update. There are many reasons for that, though they're all related to my own, very twisted, little brain.**

 **1 – I'm the slowest writer you could ever imagine. Moreover, I always have to rewrite my chapters because I truly believe that it could be better. In French, we call that 'éternelle insatisfaite'.**

 **2 – I know it probably doesn't look like it but this story is very special to me and that's why I needed some time to come back to it.**

 **3 – I don't like this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and, again, sorry if I hurt your eyes with my (bad) English.**

 **Speaking of this, I had a proposition for beta-reading and I'd love it! I never answered because I didn't want to bother anyone… I know it's a lot of work, especially regarding my English level, and I didn't know if I would continue this story at the time but I'd be glad to do it!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 7: Bundle or to bundle

**Chapter VII: Bundle or to bundle?**

 _The black doors hardly hit the entrance walls, the sunlight creating a flash as it infiltrated the room for less than a second before the doors slammed back by themselves because of the force that had been applied by the person who opened them. Dark hair was flying in the air like smog coming out of a demoniac creature, the face under them being distorted by rage that the person wasn't trying to hold on anymore._

 _As she entered the place like a terrifying hurricane, most of the present people turned their head, ducking them immediately at the sight of the furious woman whose black boots were beating the floor forcefully and whose gun was ready to fire. The woman scanned the entire room and quickly spotted the voluptuous body she was looking for, talking and laughing with Stan instead of fearing for her own safety. With her jaw firmly clenched, she rushed towards the figure she wanted to crush, her free hand quickly grabbing the woman's neck as she was placing the gun between her shoulder blades. The Boss had a crooked smile while hearing the girl gasping in surprise and tensing the next second under her fingers, the reaction probably being provoked by the threatening and cold metal touching her milky skin._

" _Give it to me, girl. You chose the wrong person to mess with." The victim of the assault was trying to turn around but failed miserably in her task because of the firm grip that the other woman was exercising on the back of her neck._

" _What are you talking about, Boss?" The unarmed woman winced at the sound of the revolver's security being taken off, the barrel now almost digging a whole on her back. As for Stan, he was standing still in front of her with her eyes wide open, looking at the girl with concern before taking a few steps back to clearly prove to the Boss that he wasn't responsible for whatever she could have done that was pissing her off._

" _You'd better give me my money back, you bitch, or I'll show you what hell means in my own religion." The husky voice she had used was echoing in every wall, sounding like the roar of a lion ready to grab her prey by the throat with its sharp fangs. Stan's face was expressing nothing but confusion as h was trying to figure out what her new recruit could have possibly done wrong and if all this was not just a complete misunderstanding. But as he saw a devilish smile slowly taking care of Hel's lips, the only thing he could do was to shake his head in despair and inwardly hope for the best to happen, considering that the girl was either insane, masochist or just both at the same time._

" _Easy there, Boss. Let's just breathe a little and then you'll calmly explain what you want from me, right?" The reaction was quick. In less than a second, Hel's body had been returned and pressed against the counter roughly, the Boss's face a few inches from her own and the gun had been removed under her chin. The only man involved was looking the whole scene carefully, his gaze traveling from a woman to another. He was completely powerless, being the reason why he was just watching the frowned eyebrows and black eyes on the dark-haired in front of the self-satisfied girl._

" _Where is the money that you stole from me?" Every syllable had been enunciated for the Boss to be perfectly understood in the hope of finally obtaining an answer. As nothing came out of the girl's mouth except for a sneering laugh, the pressure the other woman was exercising on her became even more important and the dark-headed was wondering how this girl could possibly be stupid enough to play with her nerves like this._

" _Alright…alright…I wanted to show you what I was capable of." Even though the bar was hurting her back and the gun was still firmly pointed at her chin, Hel had to press her lips together since she was having trouble not to laugh right in the Boss angry face. But she managed to contain herself enough to add with a predatory smile that was so close the Boss's lips that their lips were almost touching each other. "Maybe you should look in my bra, Boss."_

 _Hel winced while feeling an acute pain in her left arm that she hadn't seen coming, her wrist being dislocated as she was being turned around again, the whole thing happening in a blink of an eye. Her face was now pressed against the counter, her arm raised so high in her back that she could almost touch her own neck with her fingertips. She coughed painfully, trying as hard as she could not to throw up since the edge of the bar was roughly pressing her stomach while a hand was running under her t-shirt from her back to her chest, turning the fabric apart to grab the bundle she had hid in it. As the firm grip finally let go of her, she slightly relaxed and tried to move her arm slowly to put it in a proper position but she gasped when her head hit the counter again, a hand firmly holding it down. Even though her whole body was hurting, her ego was telling her to keep the pain for herself and to stay as neutral as she could as husky voice whispered in her ear._

" _I got your point kiddo, you're a good thief. But now, I hope you learned your lesson: this isn't because I fucked you that you can fuck with me." After keeping the pressure for a few more seconds, she let go of the head and took a step back, tearing the rubber band that was holding the bills together apart to count them with extreme care. As for the other woman, she stood straight and mechanically raised her arm to rub her mistreated face, discreetly wincing as she felt an incredible pain coming from her wrist, but she didn't let the grief overwhelm her. She wanted to keep a stoic appearance in front of the Boss, meaning that she had to keep her mouth shut while looking at the woman nodding with a satisfied grin._

" _Good. Now that you caught Hell from me, I suppose that we're good." A crooked smile glued on her face, the dark-headed put the bundle in the pocket of her black leather jacket and winked at Hel before leaving the club, her lips slightly curving into something close to an amused smile._

Fang cracked her knuckles and a smile which quickly turned into a bright one while pride was slowly doing its work. _Finally_ , she had found the inspiration that had put her on top a few years ago. Sure, it wasn't as significant as it was at the time, but she was glad to feel the pressure cool down a bit. What a wonderful feeling self-satisfaction was.

A quick glance at her computer's clock informed her that it was already 7PM. Yet, she neither had a drink…or a date – something she wasn't used to. Time was moving at such a pace while she was writing, she considered. At this point, she was supposed to be half-way inside some hot girl's panties.

Her own thoughts made her chuckle discreetly as she considered how working all day long was actually the best option if she wanted to eat at the end of the month. Better, it would also keep her away from her _freaking_ agent who was creepily tracking her every move. Truthfully, the man was watching her so closely she could almost sense her breath on the back of her neck, and the thought brought her to some deeper considerations. In fact, she directly came back to the last time she had seen the man haunting all her nightmares.

It was two days ago and the both of them had an appointment with the publisher house. So far so good but the problem quickly showed up since Big J had been complaining the entire time, telling the woman in the other side of the desk how lazy the writer had become and how _slowly_ her book was progressing because of her Bohemian lifestyle. As for Fang, she hadn't even tried to defend herself, waiting patiently for the man to finally shut it up while she was gently leering at the figure sitting in front of them.

If she was reminding well, the woman's brown hair was tied in a tight bun on the back of her head and she was wearing a white shirt whose three first buttons were opened to show a luscious skin that she wanted to bite, especially since the black glasses on her nose were giving her a severe face. All these things gathered in one woman added to the _very_ long speech her agent was giving them were giving Fang enough time and ideas to picture all kind of activities she could have with the brunette on the desk that was standing between them. As the man had finally stopped talking, the woman inhaled deeply before she locked eyes with the writer who let the corner of her mouth twitch slightly in return.

"I see." Fang nibbled on her lower lip in apprehension, pretty sure that she would receive, once again, a lesson about her behavior – _like a fucking child_. "Well, her life is actually none of our business. She can do whatever she wants, wherever she wants as long as it yields at some point. To be perfectly honest with you, I wouldn't ever give writers deadlines if it was up to me. I think that an artist needs time to do something valuable. But, as you probably know, the publishing business isn't really set fair, especially since a few years, and we obviously need money to prosper. That's why I'm not in position to grant you more than two extra months, Miss Oerba."

The sexy British accent was still echoing in Fang's ears who smiled in delight, thinking that she could both have an orgasm and cry at the same time as recalling the sweet souvenir, especially since she hadn't heard about the man thanks to this angel fell off the Great Britain skies. No Big Brother was watching her, no angry phone-call to check on her work, she was left with just enough freedom to enjoy her life like she was supposed to do, meaning that she could fuck _and_ drink as much as she wanted to.

With a little snigger, she grabbed the packet of cigarettes she surprisingly hadn't touch for an hour and lighted it in a hurry. The long drags she was taking made her smile lazily as she sagged a bit more in her blue chair, the writer's block now being far behind her. But her self-satisfied expression quickly turned into a perplexed grimace as she realized that she wasn't even sure that her book would actually be finished in three months. The only assured thing she had in mind at this point was that she _needed_ a drink as soon as possible to keep her attention out of the situation she had put herself in. She placed her hands on her keyboard and checked her e-mails, glad to see that neither the fade John-quil nor the budding writer was harassing her anymore, and turned her computer off.

After taking another long puff on her nicotine stick, she grabbed her phone to text her sister, ordering her to come at the bar in thirty minutes, otherwise she would be forced to deal with some unpleasant consequences. She had an evil laugh while rereading her message before she pressed send, a satisfied grin glued on her face. While glancing at her outfit, she decided that it was now time to put some appropriate clothes on since going to the bar with sweatpants covered with white spots and a grubby grey tank top wouldn't turn any girl on.

She headed herself towards her bedroom, slaloming between different piles of dirty clothes to reach her dresser and quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans and a checkered shirt before throwing them on the bed to strip. After a few cuss words, she finally found some clean underwear, inwardly considering that it would soon be time for her to do the washing in order not to walk in the streets completely naked for the rest of the week, even though she wasn't modest _at all_. As she was humming a dirty song she loved, she pulled her clothes on and started to sing when the lyrics were about going to Greece and laying on a bed with a wet girl.

"Fuck it now, I said it." She continued while bouncing towards the bathroom to take a quick look at herself in the mirror and approximately brushed her hair with her fingers before she winked at her own reflection. "But I tell you now that I'm the boss, oh the boss." She snickered more than she sang the remaining lyrics, inevitably thinking about her main-character, The Boss, her messy dark hair and her rough way to live her life.

With a pinch of disappointment, she broke the eye-contact with the woman in the mirror and made her way towards the living-room to grab everything she would need for the night, biting her lower lip in anticipation while imagining how it could end up – _on the white rug_. She checked on everything to make sure her flat wouldn't turn into ashes while she'd be gone, and finally closed the door.

A few minutes later, and only after she struggled with her headphone wires for a bit, she put the little white pieces into her ears knowing how much it would increase her motivation for the night ahead. Not that she really needed any kind of cheer, but she thought that it couldn't hurt to warm-up that head of hers with some good music.

So, she let her fingers do the work for her and found something that would make that very common moment a blast. As the voice and piano echoed in her body, her pace adjusted itself to the rhythm, her feet smashing the pavement at every time. Her mind was traveling elsewhere, transported by Queen's lyrics, while her fingers were moving frenetically in her pocket, beating her cigarette pack before she finally took one out of it.

Her train of thought brought her to further considerations about where she was heading to. After all, this bar had become such an important place to her over the years, much like a second home, and it meant a lot to her. Indeed, since she had first discovered the establishment, she couldn't fathom the thought of going anywhere else when she at the time to take a break or simply have an enjoyable moment. Every time she was giving the chance to do so, she was hanging there for hours, meaning that she had passed an immeasurable amount of time in this significant place.

At first, it had all been about ease. The drinks were pretty cheap, the staff was nice and she could simply _have a good time_ as Freddie Mercury was currently singing to her since the place was near her own building, allowing her to drink her ass off without a qualm – and bring some drunk girls in the process.

But the main reason wasn't even among these ones. Indeed, back in the first day she had stepped a foot in this bar, she wasn't neither very famous nor rich and it was there she was going when unable to pay the bills and to heat her flat. It felt warm and safe.

And, of course, it was full of _very_ dirty girls.

While her thoughts were now turning towards the women she had met at the bar, she couldn't help the sly grin that begun to grow on her face. Her full lips twitched even so slightly while reminding of the rough pink-heard woman she had talked to a few days earlier. Of course, it wasn't the nicest person she had ever met but Fang wasn't one to be fooled so easily. This girl and her blue eyes shooting daggers at her couldn't possibly be the only side of the whole character, though the writer found it very attractive anyway.

In fact, the dark-headed had seen her interest grew after their last conversation, even as short as it had been. Years of training had made her pretty confident when it was about observing people's behavior and, even though the pink-haired girl had made sure she was than others to read, Fang was pretty confident thinking that she had witnessed something very intimate about the woman.

It wasn't about the words she had pronounced or the way she had done it, but more about everything that was hidden behind. What Fang had seen beyond her deadpanned expression and stoic attitude was intriguing and she wanted to know more about what these cerulean eyes had to say.

And it would probably be thanks to that bar if she did.

Finally, in the course of time, she had become more and more comfortable with the idea of staying for hours in this place where she had written hundreds of pages and probably some of the most famous scenes of her books while looking at the liveliness around her, people acting in a way completely different from her own. At the end, the place became a nest for her, a nest of beautiful creatures as much as a familial one.

Thanks to these positive thoughts and the song still playing in her ears, euphoria was running though her veins like a delicious poison while she was hitting the asphalt with a determined pace, the small breeze ruffling in her hair causing her to close her eyes in delight. And the happiness flowing all over her body became even more stronger as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, the text she just had received telling her that her sister would be at the bar in a few minutes because she was too scared of her to go against the writer's will.

While slowly bringing the burning nicotine stick back to her lips, she realized that her feet had led her to her goal all by themselves and that there were only a few steps to cross to reach her goal. Then, she decided to stop, relishing the reminding puffs by taking some long drags on her cigarette. Eyes closed, she could feel the smock traveling from mouth to lungs in enjoyable but also very toxic ballet. Of course, she knew how noxious this dance was, yet she was never afraid to play with death from time to time. She wasn't one to think she would live forever, _au contraire._ She was glad to be mortal and to give a real shot to this short experience that life was. _Make it worth the pain_.

Besides, she never wanted to grow old. Not that she had planned on moving to Neverland this far, but she just wasn't a fond of the definition of it, such as being stuck with someone until death finally decide to show up and not having sex anymore – both things being completely related in her mind.

Shivers ran all along her spine as she pictured herself in this situation, images of her old-self displaying in her brain before she kicked them off. She shook her head, displeased, and threw her cigarette butt on the pavement, patiently waiting for her sister to show up before going into the bar.

After a few minutes, she finally spotted the little redheaded from afar and she cracked an amused smile seeing the girl looking for her, gazing in every direction but hers.

"I'm right 'ere, Van!" she almost shouted before rolling her eyes as her sister stood still, oblivious to her presence until Fang waved widely at her.

"Fang! Why are you hiding out there? Come on, let's go!" she hurried, causing the writer to blink a few times in disbelieve.

Both her eyebrows row in surprise and confusion as she wondered in what way was she hiding and, moreover, why _the hell_ her sister always couldn't dare stay in one place for more than a few seconds. It sounded utterly unbelievable to be such a hyperactive person, especially when she was supposed to stay quiet and keep on task at the Uni all day long. How was that even possible while you were a real dynamo to start with?

As questions she would never have the answers to were crossing her mind, the girl in front of her started hoping eagerly. Fang chuckled at this sight and gave her a peck on the cheek before opening the bar's door, watching her sister rushed into the establishment with an amused gaze.

A heated draft immediately brushed her face, contrasting with the cool air on the outside. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she realized that the place was _absolutely crammed_ , loud voices coming out of every corner of the room. She had never been a fond of crowded places, yet, she wouldn't let it ruin her night.

Her gaze racked the place slowly until she spotted her favorite redheaded bouncing on a chair with a huge beam plastered on her face. Another talent of that sister of hers: she would always find a table, no matter how packed a place was. _God_ , even though there was no table at all, she could make it appear by magic.

Fang smiled as some souvenirs were rushing back at her, but she quickly came back to reality and made her way towards their spot, sitting in front of an excited Vanille.

"So, you wanted to see me the other night? What for? And how was your day? Your week? Your book?" she asked without any interruption.

Fang's mouth opened slightly as she was processing this myriad of questions. She let a small breath get out of her lungs, not quite sure about where to start. In fact, one question was bugging her since she had begun writing her book, popping up every time she would put words on her ideas. She deeply considered phrasing her thoughts out loud as it already sounded utterly absurd even when she was only pondering it, although the girl before her already had a malicious smile plastered on her face. Fang didn't know if she had guessed anything yet, but she could already hear the flood of questions and gasps the subject would bring with itself.

She wanted to ask her for her opinion as much as she feared talking about it out loud.

 _Dilemma really is a choice between love and honor. Thanks Corneille._

Her eyes opened wide and she stopped breathing, holding on to the thought which had just hit her. And it didn't leave her mind, circling in a never-ending loop. _Dilemma between love and honor. Dilemma. Love. Honor. Love. Honor._

Her eyes opened wide as the sentence hit her, and the thought didn't live her, turning around in a continuous loop. _Dilemma between love and honor. Dilemma. Love. Honor. Love. Honor._ Her breathing became very shallow and her hands were moving in jerks. She was more agitated than her sister herself, patting her pockets like a maniac in attempt to find something, anything she could write on. She absolutely needed to turn these words into something more tangible, to turn them into ink. But, as nothing useful seemed to come out of her pockets, her body tensed while she was whistling curses through her teeth. Left, then right, her glare racked the whole table desperately. There was nothing.

"Van, do ya have a pen or something? Shit, I'm sure I'm goin' to forget." Her voice was lower than ever, nothing more than a grunt distorted with some distinguishable words here and there.

Sensing her distress, Vanille froze. Her eyes were wide as her brain was processing everything that had just happened in front of her. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her elder but, after a few seconds, she finally started to move again, giving up on understanding what could have possibly occurred in Fang's brain.

Swiftly, she shoved her hand into her _enormous_ bag, desperately searching for what her sister needed. _But where was a pen when you needed one, after all?_ She gave an apologetic pout into the writer's direction until her fingers finally hit something. A pink ballpoint.

 _Good enough._

Fang threw herself on it and took the cap with her teeth, her hands too busy pulling her sleeves up. She scribed something on her arm before giving the pen back. A discreet cry of relief came out of her lungs as she slouched back on her seat.

"Sorry, just had an idea. Had to write it somewhere, right?"

Then, she smiled. In a matter of second, she had changes from crazily stressed-out to utterly peaceful, hence the amazed look on Vanille's face. She blinked a few times in disbelieve, her sister winking in her direction. Even though the redheaded had lived with writer for years, she had never been used to these strange rushes of adrenaline taking hold of her body when she was having some _revelations_.

Acting like a lunatic, Fang always seemed to be possessed by the devil himself when it happened. Vanille had often mused about some strange ritual that would help her sister being normal. An exorcism of some sort.

Her nostrils flared, and she started to nibble on her lower lip imagining one or two priests around the dark-haired woman's bed during a very dark night. It became too much for her to handle and she gave a way of the burst of laughter she was trying to keep inside of her. All this reminded her of some very precious moments they had lived a few years ago.

"Do you remember that time when I saw you in your computer in the middle of the night?" Her words were barely understandable, her body still shaking with amusement.

Despite that, Fang automatically knew what she was implying. She scratched the back of her head, the memory playing in her head as it had happened only yesterday. Even though the awkward situation Vanille was referring to occurred years ago, the writer still felt a bit ashamed. It was her little sister, after all. Fang flicked the redhead's hand as a punishment.

"Ya always have to bring that up, eh?"

As Vanille was cheerfully nodding, the tanned-woman couldn't help but to shake her head in amusement, especially while seeing the girl brushing the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Fang couldn't blame her. _It really was a funny story._

She was working on her second book at the time, and a perfect twist in the situation had hit her around 3AM. And, just like a few minutes ago, she had been unable to repress the need to write it down. That was why, even though she was living with someone, she had hurried out of her bedroom in the middle of the night to turn her computer on because, when something was popping inside of her head she had always felt like she had to take some notes in order not to forget.

All these elements took on board had brought them to one of the most uncomfortable situation they had never lived.

Without thinking twice about it, she had headed herself to her laptop and had written for hours without even realizing it. It had lasted so long, typing every detail she had thought about… Until she had been disturbed by a loud gasp of surprise coming from the other side of the room.

 _And, of course, I was…_

"Naked, Fang! You know you're not supposed to do this kind of things when you're living with your sister!"

The writer gave her sister a slight half sorry smile which quickly turned into a proud grin. They locked eyes for a moment, their expressions more serious than ever, until they let go of the fit of laughter they were trying to hold back. After all, the shock was far gone since it happened, and nobody had been hurt in any ways.

As they were calming down, Fang started to rack the place, seeking the cute barmaid who seemed to be nowhere to be find. After mumbling a few words about going to the counter to order something, she stood up and made her way through the crowd. Too many people had always meant no waitress.

Even though she was struggling to reach the barmaid, she sashayed with confidence towards it, looking at everyone closely. It wasn't a matter of judging, but she just sometimes needed to be an observer. It was fueling her imagination more than anything else in the world. _What did they say to each other?_ She would never know, but it truly didn't matter.

When her stare finally met Abby's one, she couldn't help but wink with a lopsided smile. But it was only because _if you wanna have a good time, you should give her a call, right?_ She then dodged a few more people who were laughing loudly, and reached the counter. Her smile vanished as she approached. The cute brunette wasn't wearing her slutty clothes and it could only meant that she wasn't working during this night.

Fang mentally slapped herself. Of course, she wasn't working today, it was Saturday night after all. And it explained very well why a man was standing at her place. Yet, as a regular costumer, she evidently knew the Saturday-night's bartender as well.

Despite her disappointment, she waved at the man she had renamed Bast-man – AKA Bastian – to catch his attention, and he gave her a welcoming smile in return. Although she was still curious about Abby's presence, she hadn't got the chance to ask her. As she turned her head right, nobody was there anymore. _Anyway, she would have this drink._

"A beer and a Sex on the beach, please", she asked, trying to be heard over the noise. Giving her a quick nod, he began to work his magic while she turned around, trying to see her sister through the crowded place. Though she despised the word 'impossible', she found out that it really fitted this situation. She shrugged in defeat and turned her attention back to her drink.

"Alright, I'm done! Tell me what you think about that."

She took a sip of if and let the flavors bring her completely elsewhere. It danced playfully with her taste buds and it just felt right. Eyes closed, she moaned with delight while swallowing. Inside her mouth were the tastes of fruits and vodka in a perfectly balanced mix. Her eyes finally snapped open.

"Wow, superbar-man… If ya were a woman…" she said, still in awe.

Giving the man a mischievous wink, she grabbed the drinks and left, not waiting for an answer. Knowing the man wouldn't take this as an invitation of any kind, she walked peacefully towards her seat. She was slowly getting closer and, as she was finally able to see her sister, she distinguished another figure having a conversation with her. She quickly recognized the curvy brunette with bright teeth and sparkling hazel eyes.

Fang wasn't surprised at all because she was well aware of the two of them knew each other and not just thanks to her and her need to come back here, but also because the redheaded was studying in the exact same campus as Abby did. As Vanille pointed at her, the brown girl turned to face her completely and waved at her with a beam.

"Abb-ashment! What are ya doin' here? Thought it was supposed to be you day-off…", she exclaimed while getting closer to them.

The barmaid rolled her eyes in despair at the used of the brane new nickname before giving a comment about how _charming_ Fang was, a smile in her voice even though she had been trying to stay serious. She then explained that she had had to stop by, so she could grab her charger she had forgotten the night before.

The writer nodded while putting the drinks on the table, slumping into her chair the next moment, a malicious smile appearing on her face as she watched the brunette's persistent gaze on their glasses.

"Care to join us?"

Stopping mid-stride as she was raising up to her feet, Abby squinted at the redheaded to see if she had the younger approval since she had learned over time how much she had always cherished every moment she could be alone with her beloved sister. Moreover, the barmaid's first intent had never been to disturb them but only to greet Vanille. Nevertheless, the beam of the redheaded alone did all the work and she finally decided to accept the _strangely_ kind offer in condition of paying both of them a drink.

Five minutes later, there were a bottle of tequila and three shot glasses on the table.

"Oh yeah! Ya sure know how to talk to a woman, mate!", Fang almost yelled as it was getting more and more complicated to hear one another.

At this comment, Vanille rolled her eyes to the sky while shaking her head in despair. When the brunette finally sat down, she poured herself a drink and gulped it quicker then anyone would have expected before she slammed it against the table. Her whole body shivered as the alcohol slid down her throat, and she felt the fire blazed into her system.

When she came back to reality, she began to laugh heartily seeing the other's gazes fixed on her, goggle-eyed. It had been such a long time since she had got drunk, and now that she had finally got the chance to do so, she wouldn't let this opportunity been waste. She was the who needed to get wasted. Explaining this to Fang and Vanille, she received a chortle from her right and a confused look from before to which she replied with her own tinkling laugh.

But the writer's look was fixed on something else completely. Abby's hands were casually sweeping away some crumbs from the wooden surface, and it made smile mischievously.

"Ya and wood, yeah?" Fang had snickered the remark with a lopsided grin that quickly faded as she felt a boot crushing her foot.

Everything happened very quickly in front of Vanille's eyes. For what she knew, her sister was warring her usual annoying smile a second ago and now she was wincing for what looked like pain. At this point, she could only assume things. And by the daggers Abby was shooting at Fang, she knew she should better stay out of this. Or she'd hoped.

"Alright, got it. We're not allowed to talk 'bout your sexual life. Check." Saying this, she drew an invisible cross in the air and winked at the barmaid. As for the redheaded, she was only trying to find a way to hide herself the best she could, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. She did not want to be a part of this.

After some falsely sharp remarks, they finally changed the subject. The conversations they were having was mostly focused on the youngest's studies before slowly sliding towards Fang's book. The writer had been distracted the whole time and, as the subject came out, she had to blink a few times wondering how it happened, although she couldn't really give it to much thoughts seeing their two gazes almost piercing wholes into her skull. Slightly moving on her chair in discomfort by being taken out of guard, she only stared back for a moment.

"Well… I'm workin' on it. Still tryin' to figure out how it'll end but I'm not there yet", she tried to mumble, not sure she would get out of this so easily.

She offered them a small smile as to apologize not to share anything more with them. Oddly, talking about her work wasn't something she was willing to do at the moment. It was rather strange considering that she had never felt like this before, but having only three months left seemed way too short for the amount of work remaining. This only meant that either she would lose her job in a second or she would have to work her ass off to get it done.

Seeing Fang's face slowly loosing its colors, both girls nodded sympathetically before changing subject. The writer thanked them inwardly, glad they didn't insist any longer, and dried down her dink swiftly only to poor herself a shot of tequila.

 _Let's take a shot for the Boss, right?_

"Alright, now! One. Two. Three, drink!"

The first sentence the woman caught when walking into the bar was perfectly setting the tone. As she had expected, the place was already crowded. The urge to turn back and run washed over her, but she knew better than to do as whished. And if making it through the night sounded utterly difficult with all these drunk people gathered in such a small place, she knew she would not survive if trying to flee.

Would she be in trouble after murdering some of them, just enough to clear the area up a bit?

While the thought helped soothe her dreadful mood a bit, she wasn't quite sure it would last for long. Raking the place, eyes as sharp as radars, she hoped from the bottom of her heart she wouldn't see anyone who might aggravate the situation any further. Already, the calm night she had planned for herself had been taken away from her, meaning that the last thing she needed at the moment was for it to get even worse.

"Come on, Light! Nobody's going to bite you in here!" As the words were spoken, Lightning felt a soft hand putting pressure in the small of her back, pushing her slightly further into the bar.

With a barely hidden grunt, the pink-haired woman took a step forward, still reluctant at the idea of spending another minute in this hellish place. But the girl responsible of the pressure she had felt was really starting to get on her nerves and she knew it wouldn't stop until they had taken, at least, one drink. And _only_ one, she promised herself. The situation didn't get any better as she heard some very ironic applauses coming from behind her when her high-heels hit the ground she hadn't intended to walk on tonight. _Or ever_.

"I promise you it'll be fun, Light! Plus, you really have to celebrate your victory for once."

Her upped lip raised in contempt while she turned around to glance at the over excited replica of herself, the one who had brought her into this bar even though she had told her a thousand times that she'd rather die than do anything near this place. But Lightning Farron, as much as any other human being, had a problem she would often encountered while trying to argue with her little sister: she could _never_ resist her.

In addition to what she called her most critical weakness, she hadn't got the courage to mention the nasty situation she had put herself into just a few nights before, hence the lack of arguments as for why she didn't want to go there. She'd rather keep her sister oblivious to her misbehavior and anything that had to do with her sex life as long as possible. And these two points had led her exactly where she promised herself she would never come back again: Fang's personal house of horror. Although, she had try pretty hard to put herself out of this situation, telling her sister over and over again how much she despise the obnoxious writer _she_ happened to love so much, it had all been, of course, at a loss.

One once said that it never rains but it pours, and since pouring was commonplace in a bar, Lightning felt like the adage had been created for her as a thick Australian accent reached her ears. _Dance with me girl_ , it said. It couldn't have been left unnoticed, that voice that screamed excess. Because the one talking had danced too much. Dance with every word. Dance with any girl. Dance with health, with life, and then with the devil.

Taking on a deep breath so she wouldn't curse out loud, she tried to put all things into perspective. Glimpses of the last night she had spent here were remaining somewhere in the back of her head, and these were proofs that Fang wasn't as evil as she might have thought in the first place. Rather it pleased her or not, the woman had been kind to her in a very natural way. They had exchanged words that weren't meant to be flirtatious, and even Lightning's usual harshness had melted into simple cordiality. Yet, she didn't know what kind of sick tricks could lurk under these emerald eyes, and she only hoped that her rather friendly behavior hadn't been mistaken for an invitation of some sort. It had been pure politeness from a human being to another.

However, as soon as her gaze stumble on the writer, her commitment to courtesy ceased to exist. Acting like teenagers, she and Abby were dancing and singing loudly as if nobody else was there, and this behavior didn't help Lightning's need to leave the perimeter one bit. Acting by instinct, one of her foot even started to move towards the exit, but it came to a halt as her sister's eyes meet hers. The sparkle of happiness that shined in them was everything the older Farron needed to understand that her destiny was sealed. She was trapped.

"They seem to have a nice time! Let's say 'hi'."

In Lightning's head, these words, although expected, sounded like an alarm preventing of an imminent earthquake. But, as much as she wanted to prevent her sister to make any move, she found herself unable to react as the smaller figure bounced happily towards the _forbidden_ table. She had become a statue made of marble by the time Serah reach her goal. Her horrified eyes followed the path she had taken, and like prisoner of her own body, she couldn't do anything but watch as her little sister waved cheerfully at the three women seating at the table before gesturing her to come closer. To prevent any sharp words to blurt out of her mouth, her jaw clenched, and if her sister hadn't been so far away from her, she would have been able to see the muscles tensed and the little vein popping out of her forehead.

At first, it hadn't been Lightning's intention to move a toe towards what seemed to be a war zone to her. Although, as soon as she saw the smallest of frown on Serah's face, she couldn't bring herself to stay still until she came back. It took her every inch of determination she had to walk the distance separating them and put on the fakest smile she had in her sleeves. Chin as high as always, she didn't let the annoyance show on her pale face as every eye was on her, looking as she gracefully closed the space between them.

When she finally reached the table, the corners of her full lips still turned upward, she politely nodded to every woman as to salute them all, not a bit surprised as one of them responded with a wink. For the sake of everyone, Lightning just chose to ignore the gesture before turning her gaze towards her sister.

"Lightning, this is Vanille…" Serah started with a bright smile plastered on her dainty face. "Vanille, this is Lightning, my sister." Finishing her sentence, she pointed a redhead girl whose smile was as bright as her sister's.

A small sound resembling the sing of a little bird escaped the young girl's mouth, and Lightning couldn't help but to wonder how this person could bear the company of someone as filthy as the writer. Looking at the redhead, she could see the sparkle of innocence shining in her green eyes. She seemed utterly out of place. Her pale complexion was a perfect match to the flamboyant color of her hair, although it didn't help hiding her rosy cheeks. She thin, and probably shorter than other women sitting at table. Much like the aroma she had been named after, Vanille looked like a sweet person.

"I could've guess how you two where related from _at least_ a mile away" Vanille said between giggles she couldn't refrain.

If Lightning's smile only became a bit wider and sincerer, Serah quickly followed the redhead in her laugh. Hearing the disproportion of her sister reaction, one of the woman's eyebrow quirked discreetly. But their moment rapidly came to an end as they heard Abby gasping loudly while a song started.

"Hey Fang, what time is it?" The tipsy woman almost yelled as she put herself closer to the writer.

"Guess it's 10:15 on a Saturday night, yeah?" She responded with a smirk while the drums were slowly getting stronger.

Both putting on a show by playing invisible instruments, the three other three women froze. After only a few seconds, and as they began to sing the lyrics in unison, one of the three spectators sighed in a mix of despair and shame while the rest of them watch the spectacle with amused gazes. Giving the scene displaying in front of her a closer look, the older Farron noticed the state of inhibition these two were already in and it just added a reason to the pile she already had in head to spin in the opposite direction and flee as far as she can. Although, instead of this, she kept on staring at them, her expression as neutral as possible. Her sister had been right before, they _did_ seem to have a nice time. Oblivious to the rest of the world, they were singing heartily the lyrics of the old rock song she assumed to be interpreted by The Cure by the sound of it. One's smile was mirrored by the other as they were making foul of themselves, but neither one seemed to care at all.

Her eyes got caught by the tanned hand now holding a bottle of tequila to pour three small glasses. She followed the first glass, bringing her gaze to Abby. Different than what she remembered, the barmaid wore casual clothes which looked as comfortable as they were fitting her. With a cleavage less extravagant than the one she had wore when she first saw her, the pullover was just showing enough of her curves to let you know how attractive she was.

"Stop starin' at her and just sit with us, Pinky!"

Eyes widening, her glare retrace its path back to settle on the writer she shot daggers to. Muscles tensed to their maximum, it took everything she had not to take that smugly face in one hand and pound it on the table enough times to take that stupid smirk off it. Her imagination itself helped her pretty much, but it wasn't until she heard Vanille cheery voice that she finally cooled down.

"Oh, please! I'm feeling so lonely with those two!"

At first blessing to God, for giving her some peace about the remark the tanned-woman had just made, only two words remained as the redhead's words finally sank in. Damn. It. Intuition and corporal languages being to fields she mastered in, when Vanille joined her hands in a silent plea, she knew it be the end of her. She could have run away as easily as she came in. Hell, it would have been even easier than that. After all, she didn't know the woman _at all_ , apart from the kindness she carried in her eyes. Therefor, there would be no real consequences as for her departure.

Yet, as her sister joined the pouting party, she realized she wouldn't be given must of a choice. Inhaling deeply, she felt the sentence that had roamed above her head until now finally fell and pierced her skull. At this moment, she felt like she had seen the headlights but just a bit too late. She hadn't her say on the matter. _And that was how the deer got hit by the car: a perfect head-on collision_.

Sensing that she was about to cry out loud, she turned her head right and left to keep her composure and rushed towards a table under the quizzical looks of four other women. For a brief moment, she mused about staying right where she was and simply enjoy a drink all by her lone self. But, as much as she would have love to do just that, she just grabbed two chairs instead to put them around the table where the four women were talking blithely, her sister instantly beaming at her sight.

As soon as they sat, Lightning emptied the glass she had been offered earlier, regretting it immediately at the disgusting taste. It had been ages since she had last drunk tequila, and even though she was no stranger to strong alcohol, she hadn't prepared herself to this one. Her all face narrowed, and it wasn't until she opened her eyes that she saw thin fingers handing her a piece of lime she grabbed and sucked on directly.

All eyes on her, the older Farron take on the opportunity to scrutinize every reaction, going from absolute cheer to slight discomfort, not forgetting the lubricious stare and obscene smirk one of them was giving her. Instinct getting a hold on her, she felt a shiver running down her spin, disgusted by the sexual attention. Her wince shown, and even though it hadn't gone unnoticed by the one in concern, it didn't stop the her from sliding the bottle towards Lightning with a small laugh.

By the lines that appeared in the corners of the tanned woman's eyes, the older Farron was aware of the sincere joyfulness it carried with it. Lightning wet her lips which had went dry since her first glass and poured herself a second one with a frown. Feeling happiness while being dismissed by someone who didn't even try to hide her aversion made no sense for the pink-haired woman. But whether the woman was completely stupid or just a masochist didn't concern her.

With her head now a bit lighter, it wouldn't be such a hard thing to just ignore the two piercing emeralds that was staring at her while she would drink for free.

For the tenth time in the past five minutes, a slight frown appeared on Fang's face. It had been an hour since Lightning and Serah had accepted their invitation, and the older Farron hadn't uttered so much as two or three sentences. Giving glimpses of smile when needed, she played the role of a confident yet very silent woman to perfection, although she was gulping one drink after another faster than Fang herself – and _that_ was a real prowess.

The writer would have been lying if she had pretended that she hadn't consider the strange behavior being caused by her presence. After all, she knew the woman mostly because of the hatred she had always expressed towards her and her lifestyle. Yet, it didn't seem right. Lightning had spent most of her time nodding at what she was told, listening to every word her sisters were exchanging, until she didn't. It was brief, but it was there nonetheless. Just a fleeting second during which she seemed to be out of track. Lost in time and space, she would stare at her drink without giving a hint about what was inside her head. And even though Fang at plunged into the bliss offered by Lady Alcohol, she could sense that there was something off in there.

"Now you're the one staring." She heard from afar, the words taking her out of her thoughts.

"Was I?" She asked teasingly while staring back into the icy blue eyes that were fixed on her.

Because of the loud music and conversations, Fang had to guess more than she had been able to hear the sneer that came out of Lightning, but the sharp tone she had used to address her did nothing but cheer Fang up. Her smirk turned into a smile as daggers were thrown her way, and never once she thought about lowering her look. Like born anew, the flame had come back into the cerulean orbs, much to the writer's delight.

"What is the smug face about?" The pink-haired woman asked with more bitterness that one could ever normally gather in only one sentence.

"Just glad to see the tiger had returned. Too hot to be hidden."

As Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly, Fang fell silent. It wasn't so much for the disdain she had expected them to contain but more for the glimpse of defiance that was lurking under the surface. The writer's heart started to race, the excitement of the unknown taking a hold of her body.

There was more of this ice-berg to be seen, and she would make it melt. In many ways.

Yet, the exchange stopped as quickly as it had started. Lightning turned her attention back to her sisters and Fang's returned to Abby who was handing her another glass that she grabbed with a smile. The night was still young, and the writer would do nothing but consume it to the hilt.

As her head touched the purple pillow, she let her thoughts sail on the waves of her own torments, her glare fixed upon the ceiling she could distinguish thanks to the thin lines of light coming from the street. Her heart had felt lighter than she would have imagined when she had left the bar, and the thought had puzzled her during the whole ride to her home. She had believed so deeply that this pub was the place where her nightmares were taking place, but it no longer was, and it frightened her. The scariest was that it might have never been _this_ place.

While her mind was trying to process all the incoherent worries, she became aware of the deep breathing reaching her ears every two seconds, and she found herself fighting. Fighting the overwhelming feelings and, more importantly, fighting the urge to make it stop because the slow rhythm that had always soothed her now only seemed to add another stone into her stomach.

It was only then that she noticed how heavy her body seemed to be since she had learned about her lover's affaire. The weight of the betrayal and sorrow had become unbearable and her unwavering strength was slowly abandoning her, just as though it had only been smoke and mirrors this entire time. It sounded so unlike her, beyond what she had always believed to be that it startled her.

As the uneasiness took hold of her body, she had to force down a sick feeling. If she didn't want for the remaining part of her being to fall apart as well, she had to calm herself down before it was too late. She took on a large intake of air, sensing how shaky her breath came out of her throat. The sound of her own tremors didn't help her feeling any better. They were echoes of her agony, evidences of her distress. Not only she was losing the perfect life she had always dream about but she was losing herself as well.

As hard as she was trying to blow her dark feelings away, they only kept on rushing back her endlessly. Slowly, she could sense herself drown in the depths of her own thoughts. The introspection was dangerous, especially giving the circumstances, yet she knew she couldn't escape it.

Moreover, several unanswered questions were crossing her mind at the same time, whirling in her brain in a never-ending circle. The alcohol was no help in the matter and her plight was for herself to see. No escape in this mess, only an ocean of misery and suffering was taking place before her.

She had never felt so _helpless_.

Days had passed since they argued, still, the situation was getting nowhere. Some things couldn't possibly be fixed and they seemed to be burry deep inside one of these. Lightning had always thought there was no problem, only solutions, but, now, she could almost taste her own gullibility. The second chance she had talked about was just words, a doomed and empty attempt to make things work. Now was the day when she had to admit that the benefit of the doubt and all the perfect bullshits she was trying to convince herself with weren't so easy to accord to someone when it was about personal matters.

She felt tricked by her own stubbornness and her heart wrenched. Lightning had let her obstinacy take the lead, holding onto something she couldn't even reach anymore. Unable to let go of anything, neither her love-life nor its destruction, she had worsened the situation. Despite her wills, she had created this new part of her relationship out of anger instead of love and forgiveness. Her whole life had been based on logic, yet she had let it slip away at the most crucial moment. She couldn't even fathom the reasons of such a poor trail of thoughts. It has no sense.

She was breathing hard through her nose as the realization hit her in the guts. Her head was spinning so hard she had to take fist full of sheets to remain still before she buried her hands in her pink hair. A small noise coming from the body sleeping next to her brought her back to reality.

 _Why was she here? Who was she trying to fool?_

She felt empty and yet so overwhelmed by all the sensations running through her veins that she thought she was losing it. The paradox didn't escape her keen mind however, and she snorted silently, falsely amused about how pathetic she was.

 _She really was losing it._

Losing what she fought for so hard, losing all her expectations, her hope, dreams. Everything she mused, even a few days ago, was vanishing like a handful of sand taken by the wind. She could hear the blow that was wiping it off her but was unable to cover what was left of it so it wouldn't disappear.

And, in the darkness of her room, she opened her mouth wide to let out a silent and desperate scream she had hold on for too long. She was suffocating and it showed by the way her fists clenched tightly. All her anger, her useless devotion, her pain, her fear was contained in that muted cry.

She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting to finally find peace but there was no use. Right now, she just couldn't reach the lifebelt she needed so bad, and the only word that made any sense for the moment being pushed her even deeper under water.

 _Agony._

* * *

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry it too me so long to publish this chapter (once more). I gave you a long one as an apologie. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Also, I mentionned three very specific songs I strongly recommend : Girl by The Heavy (that fits Fang's character perfectly); Don't stop me now by Queen; 10:15 on a Saturday night by The Cure.

Thank you all for reading! And a very special thanks to **LadyWolvie82** for beta'ing me!

Nice day to you all!


End file.
